my vampire hero
by kate7711
Summary: Edward and Bella have never met, until edward and his family were visiting the volturi, just before snack time. what happens when edward locks eyes with the beautiful human that is just about to be killed?.. 1st fanfic, rating might change later. ExB
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

I cant believe I got lost, now i'm going to miss my bus back to the village, damn. I never felt so annoyed with my prone to getting lost then right now, of all places to get lost, I mean sure Italy isn't that bad, actually its great but volterra just has a kind of evil aura, I don't like it.

I heard voices behind me and I turned to see if I could get directions but as soon as I made eye contact with the most astoundingly beautiful women you could ever meet I was lost for words. The beautiful women with the startling red eyes told me to follow her, and I was too memorized to do anything but what she asked me.

She led me through the ally ways and came too a dead end where there were more people waiting anxiously. I was starting to feel afraid now and slightly frustrated, because I came to the conclusion that the beautiful women was taking me back to my tour group but now I realised that I let myself walk straight into yet another dangerous situation, I did that quite a lot.

The women turned to us and in a voice that sounded like bells said, "now come and I will show you the true mysteries of volterra"

I couldn't help but protest, I wanted to find my way back to the tour group, not to be shown some phoney mysteries of a city that I found quite frightening.

"I don't want to be shown some mysteries, I want to go back to my tour group" I said with less force than I intended to.

"ah, but you will be back with your group shortly my dear, I assure you that this wont take long" the beautiful women protested.

I didn't care if it took long or not, I had neither time or patience to put up with another frustrating tour. I turned to walk away, with no idea where I was going. It wasn't long that I had started walking when I felt a could hard grip form around my wrist.

"your going the wrong way" the women said with a frustrated look on her beautiful face.

With that she led me through a door with the rest of a group and down a long flight of stairs.

Epov

This meeting with carlisles old friends was as boring and useless as I thought it would be. Alice and Rosalie were discussing the upcoming trends in Italy with some of the wives and jasper and Emmett were amusing them selves with a round of some ridiculous game with demetri and Felix, not exactly how I pictured the actions of the volturi guard but still never the less boring. Carlisle spent the last three hours catching up with his old friend Aro with Esme standing quietly at carlisles side, I could tell she wasn't exactly comfortable being here so close to their feeding time, which wasn't really that far away I could hear the group getting closer to the room we were in.

"Aro" I said not caring if I interrupted their conversation, neither did he quite frankly Aro found me interesting, well not me exactly but my talent to read minds although he could read minds as well and gain so much more information than me, but still he could never do it without contact and that is what made him so interested in me.

"yes Edward" he answered calmly, but i'm sure he knew what I was getting at.

"it looks like your supper is arriving soon and if you don't mind we would rather not be present during this event" I said mimicking his calmness.

"ah yes, of course" he chuckled.

"well then be sure to return tomorrow so I can bid you goodbye" Aro said.

"of course, until then Aro" Carlisle said and with that we started to exit the room. I tried not to look at the group of humans that was on their way to death but as I looked up I locked eyes with a beautiful human with wide dark chocolate brown eyes. She looked scared and she looked back at me with a pleading look in her eyes. I tried to look away but I couldn't, her eyes and the look on her face made me want to pick her up and take her far away from the monsters that she was being led to, the monsters that would suck her blood dry and take away her precious life. It was then when I realised when I was looking into her wide brown eyes that I couldn't hear her. Of course she wasn't saying anything but I could always hear what a person was thinking, but yet there was nothing from the beautiful human that was being led into the room filled with monsters still pleading with me through her eyes.

By now the group was nearly finished filling in through the door that would lead to their deaths, none of them had a clue that they were all in danger, none except from the human with the silent thoughts. She was last in the group to come to the entrance of the door and I could feel the stares I was getting from family questioning why I was just standing there like an idiot staring at the most beautiful human in the world.

The girl hesitated at the door after seeing what was inside and took a step back. She turned in attempt to flee but was caught by the wrist by Demetri and he crushed against the wall.

"where do you think you are going" he chuckled.

"please, please let me go, please" the girl said in a soft and pleading voice.

"haha I don't think so" Demetri chuckled as he bent over her.

The girl gasped and I could not take this anymore. I ran up to Demetri and pulled him off of the girl. In attempt to get away the girl quickly got up from where she had fallen in shock and ran. I did not realise that Demetri had got up and went after her until he grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the floor. I ran over to pull him away again but was restrained by Felix.

"what is the meaning of this" Aro commanded making everyone freeze.

"I was just going to have supper when Edward found the need to interrupt" Demetri explained.

"well Edward what is the meaning of this, I thought you wanted to leave?" Aro asked

"I was going to leave, but the girl caught my attention" I explained

"how so?" Aro asked

" I cant hear her, and i'm sure if you try you couldn't either" I told him.

Aro glanced at the girl then back at me, than a small smile appeared on his face. Aro started to approach the girl and quickly motioned for Demetri to move. He got up and the girl struggled to her feet and started to make her exit again but Aro grabbed her around the wrist and forced her back in front of him with unnecessary force, I heard the quiet snap of her bone and the small scream of pain from the girl. It was very hard not to pounce on Aro that moment and force him to release her, but I knew that action would cause my death and her death to come allot quicker.

"what is your name child" Aro asked in voice that was clear he was frustrated that he was interrupted during his meal.

"let me go" the girl yelled with much more force than I thought she was capable of.

"now there is no need to be hasty dear I simply want to no your name and then you may leave if you wish" the moment the words were out of Aro's mouth I knew his thoughts contradicted otherwise.

"Bella" she whispered

"now i'm assuming that Bella is short for Isabella, am I correct?" Aro said

"yes" Bella replied

"now Bella, why is it that you refuse to be in my presences?" Aro asked her

"it is not only your presence that I refuse to be in, I demand you let me leave, right now" Bella said forcefully

"well i'm afraid I cant do that Bella, the choice is yours, you die or you stay" Aro said

I look of pure horror covered the girls face as she heard this news.

"why, why cant I go?" the girl said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Aro chuckled "well I guess I know your answer" and with that he stated to lean over Bella.

"NO" I roared as ran across the room only to be restrained again.

"what is the meaning of this Edward" Aro asked in a shocked voice.

"let her go" I said never taking my eyes off Bella as I said it, her eyes also never left mine.

Bop

I don't understand what is happening, why is this man trying to kill me and why is the beautiful bronzed haired boy trying to save me, i'm sure I have never met him before, so why would he feel the need to protect me?

"Edward she is just a human why would it matter to you if she seised to exist?" Aro asked.

The bronzed haired boy approached Aro and held out his hand never taking his gaze away from mine. His eyes were a golden liquid colour and he was mesmerizing. Aro took the boys hand and I felt like stepping in between them to stop Aro from hurting him swell, but Aro simply bent his head over their joined hands and began to chuckle. Now I was truly confused, I tore my eyes away from the beautiful bronzed hair and looked at Aro that was looking at me like he was trying to uncover some deep secret. I glared at him, that only made him chuckle more.

"I would hate to upset you Edward so I will spare the girls life" Aro said with amusement still clear in his voice.

"thankyou" the bronzed hair boy said as he dropped his hand from Aro's grasp and looked back at me, I didn't realise that my attention had already turned back to him and I looked at him with a million questions in my eyes.

"I can go?" I asked him

I felt frustration when Aro answered my question instead of the angel that had just saved my life "yes my dear Bella you may leave but please, feel free to drop in when you are in the neighbour hood" he chuckled at his comment and turned to leave.

I looked back at the bronzed haired boy who was still staring at me, "thankyou" I whispered, I wasn't sure if he could hear me but apparently he could.

"we should leave" he said in a voice that sounded like bells.

He started to walk away and indicated that I follow, I hesitated not knowing if this was another trap or not. He turned back to me wondering why I wasn't following.

"its ok, I wont hurt you" he promised


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT- although I wish I did…..**

**Bpov**

I should have been scared to death but somehow I felt oddly safe in the presences of this god-like bronzed haired boy, so I followed him to the door which he was waiting for me at.

He stared down at me, like he was expecting something, there was a million questions that I wanted to ask him, but all those questions seemed to have disappeared the moment I looked into his eyes. They were a liquid topaz colour and they were completely mesmerizing, I felt as if I would melt just by looking into them.

He looked away from me and indicated for me to go out the door before him. He was right behind me when I turned around after I walked out the door, he didn't look at me he just continued walking and I followed.

It was five minutes before he talked to me again "are you ok?" I stopped walking the moment I heard his voice and he turned to look at me.

"are you alright?" he asked again.

"I….I don't know" I said true fully.

"your wrist I think its broken" he said as he took a step forward and held out his hand to examine my wrist.

His cold hands felt good against my wrist that I didn't realise till now that it was in excruciating pain. I couldn't help but to flinch away from him, after all I didn't know if this was still a trap or not, although he did save my life from… from whatever those people were, all I knew was that they were not human and neither was the beautiful boy that stood before me. He looked up at me and I didn't realise till now that I was staring at him.

The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them "what are you?"

His eyes seemed to go hard and distant as he listened to my words.

He remain silent and I started to feel panicked. I started to step away from him ripping my wrist out of his gentle grasp "what are you? " I repeated.

I kept retreating although my body was screaming at me to go back to him but my feet kept moving me away hoping that I could find away out of here.

"I want to leave, please, please let me go" I pleaded.

He took a step closer to me and held his hands up to show that he meant me no harm, "its ok, I don't want to hurt you, I want to help, you need to go to the hospital, you wrist is broken and it needs attention" he said as he continued to get closer to me.

"I just want to leave" I whispered

"I know, but please let me help you first" he pleaded

"Edward" I heard a voice call from behind us, I turned, but did it too quickly and started to fall, I was ready for the impact of the ground but it didn't come, instead I felt two strong stone arms catch me around the waist. I gasped and looked up to see the bronzed haired boy staring back at me with his arms firmly around my waist.

"Edward we need to leave now and get her out of here before Aro changes his mind" the voice from before said.

The bronzed haired boy which I assumed is called Edward looked away from me and set me back down. 

"I know but her wrist is broken and it needs to be looked at" he said as he looked back at me.

"Carlisle can look at it on the way out of the city, its not safe to keep her here" the voice replied, and I could see who the voice belonged to now, she was beautiful of course, with short black hair, she reminded me of a pixie.

"who is Carlisle?" I said, unable to contain my curiosity.

"my father, and he is a doctor so he can take a look at your wrist" Edward answered.

"no my wrist is fine I just want to leave" I said

"you can leave, but I still want your wrist to be looked at" Edward said.

"shall we" I heard another voice and turned to see that the pixie like girl was accompanied by another five other people, all of them of course were beyond beautiful.

Edward looked back at me with a slight smile on his face "well, are you ready" he asked in a voice like bells.

"you promise you wont hurt me?" I asked

"I would never hurt you Bella" he said with the utmost intensity his smile disappearing 

I decided that I could trust him, for now, and let him lead me out of this god forbidden place.

**Epov**

As I led Bella towards the exit I couldn't help but stare at her, she was so beautiful. The look on her face told me that she was scared but oddly at comfort.

As we got to the cars Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle got in one car and Alice and jasper got in the front of another car, I opened the back car door of the car Alice and jasper were in and Bella got in. I walked around the other side and got in next to Bella.

"how is your wrist" I asked her

"fine" she answered but I could see that she was in pain. I didn't like that, so I gently grabbed her wrist and stroked it with my thumb hoping that the coolness of my skin would soothe her.

"thank you" Bella whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, she was exhausted and who could blame her she had just been attacked by a group of the strongest vampires in existence.

"she's going to be alright Edward" Alice said as she turned around to face me.

I remained silent so did Alice, well silent apart from her thoughts. '_I just don't understand, why would you risk your life like that Edward just to save a human girl?' _Alice thought.

I sighed loudly and instantly regretted it when Bella started to stir, but she fell back into her deep sleep within seconds, she really was exhausted.

"when she looked at me, I….I cant explain it, I just couldn't watch her die not when I had the slightest chance in saving her," I paused, "she just looked so scared and I could help it, I just needed to protect her, to keep her safe and alive" I looked back at Alice and she seemed to understand what I was saying, although I don't know how because none of it hardly even made sense to me.

Bella started to stir again, but she wasn't waking up, she was dreaming. I looked back down at her and she started to mumble, amazing I wanted to laugh at the fact that she talked in her sleep, but I was trying to concentrate on the words she was saying.

After what seemed like hours of trying to discover what Bella was saying, which was just small words that didn't make any sense, she mumbled one word that made me freeze in shock "vampire" she said it and her eye lids started to flutter and she looked up at me finally awaken from her sleep.

"hello" I said with I smirk on my face, with her restless stirring during her slumber she ended up in my arms and I had gladly wrapped my arms around her in comfort.

She continued to gaze up at me with evident shock on her face. "hi" she said timidly and then pulled herself away from me. I wanted to pull her back into my embrace but I was afraid that I would scare her.

"where am I?" she asked as she looked around.

"your on your way back to the village" I replied

Bella turned to look out the window.

"I'm Alice, you must be Bella, how are you feeling" Alice asked as she turned around in her seat to look at Bella.

Bella jumped at the sound of another persons voice but she replied timidly "yes umm, yes i'm ok, but what happen?"

"you don't remember?" I asked her

"well yes, but I was hoping you would tell me it was all a dream" Bella said in a slightly hopeful voice.

"i'm sorry but it wasn't a dream, but your safe now, thanks to Edward, and we will make sure you stay that way" Alice promised.

"you saved me?" Bella said as she looked up at me.

I couldn't respond, how could I when I was looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

"yes he did, Edwards always likes to play hero" Alice chuckled and I shot her an evil glare.

Bella continued to stare at me but she blushed and quickly looked away when I looked back down at her.

"thankyou" she said in a voice that would be difficult for a human to hear.

She looked back up at me and I smiled "anytime" I responded and she smiled back, she was absolutely gorgeous, I would give anything to hear what she was thinking.

She then looked back out the window and watched as we approached the village.

**Bpov**

I looked out the windowed trying to make sense of everything that had just occurred when I suddenly remembered my dream, I gasped and turned back to Edward who was looking at me with a curious eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked me, worry clear on his face.

**Please review, its my first story and i'm dying to know what you think..**

**-Kate xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (depressing I know) **

Bpov

What was I supposed to do? I was travelling in a moving vehicle with 3 vampires that are highly dangerous, so jumping out of the care wouldn't work, that would only end in more tragedy. I couldn't exactly confront him either, what was I supposed to say? Hey Edward I know what you are, please don't kill me- yeah that was bound to go well. He didn't seem like he wanted to kill me, I mean he did go out of his way to save my life, but he was a vampire for good sake I couldn't exactly stick around hoping for the best, I had to run, to get away.

So it was settled as soon as this car stops I run, no he wasn't stupid and I wasn't fast enough to out run a vampire, I mean i'm not really sure what vampires could do beyond drink peoples blood, but i'm sure it wouldn't really take much to catch up to me.

"Bella?" Edward asked again the worry on his face increasing since I didn't respond to him the first time

I decided to stay quite, pretend I didn't know what he was… this isn't going to work well i'm a horrible actor, but still I have to try.

"how long till we get there?" I asked pretending nothing had happened.

"about five minutes" Edward responded, he still had a worried look on his face , I guess he must of saw through me as easily as I saw through myself.

I simply nodded my head and turned to look back out the window. I could still feel that Edward was staring at me but I couldn't take notice, I had to come up with a plan to get away once we arrived at the village, I decided that I would make up some excuse to go to the bathroom or something and once I was out of sight I would run for it.

The car had barely even stopped before I started to open my door, it was like my plan had disappeared altogether as soon as the door was open I ran for it, I knew it was stupid, I mean if they didn't catch me then I was bound to fall over and then they would catch up and probably kill me because of my stupid and idiotic attempt to escape.

I barley got 10 metres before I tripped over my own feet, I braced myself for impact, but instead I felt two strong arms around my waist, I gasped and instantly started to struggle against him. Despite my struggles he held me closer, it wasn't long before I realised that I wasn't going anywhere so I stoped struggling and fell, well at least I would have feel if Edward wasn't holding onto me.

He picked me up bridal style and walked me back over to the car where Alice was, but the blond man that was driving was gone.

"please… I didn't do anything to you… please don't kill me" I pleaded

Edward froze his expression was shocked, "why would you think I would want to kill you Bella?" he asked shock still evident on his face.

"don't you?" I asked shock now the expression on my face

"Bella, I told you that I would never hurt you"

"yes, but that was before I realised what you were" I never meant to say this out loud, so naturally I tried to cover up my mistake and again pleaded for my life " but don't worry I wont tell anyone, I promise, please, please don't kill me I swear I wont tell anyone you're a vampire" my voice broke on the last word and I couldn't hold in my tears any longer. Edward pulled me against his chest and I faintly remember chanting please over and over again between my sobs.

I must of drifted off to sleep because when I woke up I had no idea where I was. I got out of the bed and walked over to the window, but before I could reach the window I heard someone speaking, I turned around to see who it was. Edward was standing in the door way with a worried look on his face.

"how are you feeling?" he asked me.

" I don't really know, I mean I guess everything just caught up with me and I just went into shock" I said noticing how hoarse my voice sounded.

"I wouldn't blame you, I mean its not every day that you get attacked by a group of vampires and live to tell the tale" he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. I smiled back.

"I guess that means that you really aren't going to kill me" I said as I watched his faint smile disappear.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about me, I promise you that I will keep you safe, and alive for that matter" he said, the intensity of his voice stunned me momentarily.

I smiled "you know Edward you might have your work cut out for you trying to keep me safe, i'm the kind of person that just attracts danger, but i'm sure you already figured that out"

He smiled back at me "yes actually I have already figured that one out"

"Bella" said the familiar voice of Alice "how are you feeling?" she asked as she appeared next to Edward.

"fine now, thanks to Edward and now that I seemed to of grasped the fact that none of you are going to eat me" I replied and smiled at her and she laughed back.

"well the good news is that we were able to track down your tour group, but the bad news is that they have already left the country to go home" Alice told me.

" oh umm then I guess I can go own my own…." I said.

"don't be ridiculous, we will go with you" Alice said.

"no really, you already done so much for me, besides i'm perfectly able to go home on my own" I said.

"yes, but didn't you hear me say that I would keep you safe?" Edward said.

"really Edward, i'm sure I will be fine, how many more life threatening situations could I get into?"

"none, because I wont let you out of my sight" he said in a stern but beautiful voice.

I sighed "fine then"

Alice squealed and ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. I huffed as I had the air knocked out of me and then I chuckled.

"this will be great, we will have to go shopping together before we leave and then I can take you to…" Alice said in a rush but I cut her off the moment I registered the word shopping.

"oh no, no way am I going shopping" I exclaimed.

Alice frowned, "and why not?" she asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

I huffed "because shopping would have to be one of the most inhumane forms of torture that I have ever experienced" I said.

"oh Bella, trust me it will be great" she said as she gave me another puppy dog pout.

"Edward you promised to keep me safe right?" I asked.

"right" he said clearly confused by my question.

"then back me up here" I exclaimed.

He chuckled and it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. "Bella, this hardly counts for a life threatening situation" he said in his beautiful voice.

"so much of a hero you turned out to be" I huffed as I turned to face Alice "fine, you win, but I warn you, I will not come easily" I said.

"oh yes you will" she said with an evil grin on her face.

I scowled at her and she smiled even more widely, it was actually quite frightening.

"here I got you some clothes you can change into, oh and hows your wrist?" Alice asked.

I hadn't noticed till now that my wrist was strapped into an elastic cast, I didn't even hurt anymore but then again being as clumsy as I am and a danger magnet I learn to deal with injuries well.

"oh um fine I guess" I replied.

"here" Alice handed me some clothes and her and Edward left the room to give me some privacy. I got changed into a beautiful dark blue dress and I light jacket that fit beautifully with the dress. I opened the door and walked out, Edward and Alice were waiting in the room it looked like they were having some sort of silent conversation, I shrugged it off, must be a vampire thing I thought.

I smiled at them when they both looked my way.

"wonderful, oh, you look great by the way" Alice said as she walked over to me.

"uh thanks"

"shall we" Edward asked and he extended his hand to me which I took a little too eagerly.

Edward was driving and I was in the passenger seat while Alice was babbling away in the back seat.

"so Bella, where are you from?" Alice asked me and Edward turned to look at me.

"America" I answered, well actually it sounded a bit more like a question.

Edward chuckled and Alice raised her eyebrows "yes but where abouts in America?" she asked.

"oh um no where in particular, I travel a lot with my mum and step father" I answered.

"are they here as well" Edward asked me.

"no, I came to Italy on my own" I answered.

"what about you, where are you from" I asked.

Edward chuckled and answered "no where in particular."

The questions continued all throughout our shopping trip, which was actually not that bad. When we got back to the hotel we were staying at we went inside and I sat down in an armchair. I turned around to look at the others, well mostly Edward but I was surprised when I saw that he had a look of pure horror on his face.

"he changed his mind, there're coming for her" Alice whispered.

**I wasn't to sure about this chapter, so naturally i'm dying for your opinions, so PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy when I get reviews, and I will respond to your reviews as well.**

**-Kate xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

**It's a short chapter but I hope you like it, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight……**

* * *

**Bpov **

"how long?" Edward whispered.

"what's going on?" I asked, they both look so scared, I don't understand we're all safe now what could possibly be the problem.

"there on there way" Alice answered Edwards question, what am I invisible why didn't anyone answer me.

"what is going on?" I asked again.

"get Bella and the others out of here and I will hold them off" Edward said still not answering my question.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?" I yelled. Edward only looked at me with the saddest face I have ever seen before, "Edward" I whispered.

"there coming for you Bella" Alice said.

"who is?" I asked, why would anyone be looking for me, I was safe now who could possibly hurt me, besides Edward promised to keep me safe.

"the people who tried to hurt you before Edward saved you" Alice whispered.

I stood there shocked and scared, but I wasn't only scared for myself I was scared for Edward and Alice to, if they help me then they will die too. I gasped and shook my head "no" I whispered.

"don't worry Bella, I wont let them hurt you, I will keep them away for as long as possible, long enough for Alice and the others to get you away and keep you safe" Edward said with pain clear in his voice.

"no, Edward you promised to keep me safe, _you_ in particular, you cant leave me, not now" I said and I whispered the last part.

"I cant let them near you Bella" Edward replied his face still strong with the emotions of hurt, pain and sadness and there was something else…… love?

"they'll kill you" I whispered, a tear escaping out the corner of my eye.

Edward was suddenly in front of me his hands on my face and his thumb wiping away the tear, for one short second his lips were against mine in a hard ice cold passionate kiss. "be safe" he whispered against my lips and then he was gone.

"no" I screamed but it was too late he was gone and I would never see him again. I fell to my knees and starting sobbing. "no" I whispered "no".

"Bella" Alice whispered "we have to leave"

"no you have to help Edward, forget about me help Edward please." I stuttered in between sobs.

Alice didn't respond she simply just picked me up and ran to the car where five other people were waiting, I assumed they were all vampires because I remembered them from Volterra and they were also beyond beautiful.

"he's gone, isn't he?" I women with caramel hair and a beautiful face asked.

"yes" Alice answered simply. She put me in the car and I realised that the blond haired man from before was driving again and there was a huge man beside me with dimples and curly hair, Alice was in the passenger seat. I just stared out the window, too paralysed to even cry, I didn't even bother listening to the conversation that was going on around me.

What have I done, this is all my fault I should have stopped him, or gone with him. There is no way in the world where his life would be worth risking for mine, yet he went off to save me and quite possibly to his death like it was the easiest decision he had ever made. I stopped thinking all together once I found out that these thoughts were way too painful, but I deserved it, I was the reason that Edward would be killed.

**Epov**

I could still hear the echoes of Bella's screams for me to return as I ran towards Volterra. I didn't have to think twice about what I had to do, it was quite possibly the easiest decision I ever had to make. I would save Bella even if it meant giving up my life, existence would probably be a better word, I would fight for her till I was either the last one standing or a pile of ashes.

It was also one of the most difficult decisions I ever had to make. It was just my luck that I would find the most wonderful woman in the word, the woman whom was the reason for my existence and the only woman I would ever love and I would have to leave her. It almost killed me when I had to walk away from her, knowing that I would never be able to see her again, but I took light in the situation that my family would protect her, Alice knew what she was doing and I trust her with my life, with Bella's life.

* * *

**I know its short but I really wanted to put something on.**

**Thanks for the reviews I got so far, I really value your opinions and ideas. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, they really help motivate me!!**

**-Kate xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or new moon or eclipse or breaking dawn, ****sigh**

* * *

**Bpov **

I awoke when I felt two arms wrap around me and lift me from the car, I could tell by the size of the figure that it wasn't the person I longed for. But out of pure hope I whispered his name anyway.

"Edward?"

There was a short silence before I heard the familiar voice of Alice respond. "no its me Bella, how are you feeling?"

"fine" I replied but my voice broke in that single word which made it sound even more unbelievable.

"we have a flight going back to America in half an hour and I have organised an excuse as to why you were missing from the rest of the tour group" Alice said, she sounded detached and emotionless and she looked as if she wasn't really there, her eyes were glazed over and she had a blank expression on her face.

"Alice?" I asked but she didn't answer.

"Alice he is going to be ok" I said and the confidence in my voice shocked me for a moment but then I came to realise that it was true. Edward was strong and smart and perfectly able to take care of himself, even though I think that he even doubted whether he would return or not, I couldn't shake the feeling that everything would be ok. Well at least that was what I was feeling until Alice looked up at me and I knew that she felt differently.

She gave me a small smile but her lips seemed to quiver a bit. The sight of Alice on the verge of tears broke my hear, although i'm not sure how that was even possible seeming that my heart shattered when Edward left, but it still hurt to see Alice like this and even more than that it hurt because I realised that my words were false. Edward may be strong and smart and sweet and charming and dazzling but I saw what those monsters could do and as much as I hated to admit it, Edward didn't stand a chance.

"of course he will Bella" and with that she gave me a tight bone crushing hug and I started to sob.

We arrived at the airport and boarded the plane, usually you had to go through all those stupid procedures but Alice used her persuasion skills to allow us to board the plane immediately. We had met up with the rest of Edwards and alices family at the airport but I didn't talk to them I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I would never see Edward again.

"Bella, you should get some sleep" Alice said in a sweet voice. I looked back at her still fighting back tears.

"oh Bella", she said as she embraced me in another slightly less bone crushing hug by now my tears had overflowed.

"we have to do something Alice, we have to help him" I sobbed.

"he wanted me to keep you safe Bella, he knows what he is doing" she whispered. She looked sad and her face suddenly went blank again and her eyes glazed over.

The blond haired vampire that name was jasper came up to Alice and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Alice" he whispered. But she didn't reply, he shook her slightly and she seemed to come back to reality. Alice gasped and she turned to look at me, her face was filled with horror.

"we have to get her off the plane" she yelled as she jumped to her feet, the other passengers around as jumped slightly as they heard her shout. But then the announcement came over the speakers informing us to buckle up our seatbelts as the plane takes off.

Jasper didn't question Alice he simply grabbed the bags out of the top compartment and went to get the others.

Alice had another glazed look on her face., I grabbed her arm and she snapped out of her trance.

"quick Bella we have to go" she said in a rushed tone.

"Alice what is going on?" I asked, the panic in my voice seemed to catch the attention of the stewardess.

"is everything alright ladies?" she asked in an impatient tone.

I was about to answer her but Alice quickly replied, "yes everything is fine but we need to get off this plane this instant."

"i'm afraid I cant," but something caught her eye behind us "sorry sir but you need to take your seat, we are about to take off" I turned to see that she was talking to jasper, he simply ignored her and picked up the bags from where he left them. The stewardess seemed to notice the rest of their family coming down the aisle and she started to approach them but Alice stood in front of her, "we really need to exit this plane" Alice said in a strong demanding tone.

"I'm sorry miss but I really cant allow that" she replied impatiently, Emmett had approached me and took my arm, "lets go" he whispered in my ear and started to walk towards the planes exit.

"excuse me sir" she called to Emmet but she was cut off by Alice and her argument. Emmett and I exited the plane and we were shortly joined by the rest of his family not long after.

"Alice what is going on?" I asked her.

**Epov**

I finally reached Volterra and I found some members of the guard near the entrance. They looked up at me when they heard my approach, but I froze when I heard their thoughts.

'_your too late' _one of them thought. _' Demetri already knows where she is'_

"Edward, what a surprise" Felix said.

"where's Demetri" I asked, Demetri was the one that I had to destroy in order to save Bella, in order to keep her safe.

'_after your precious human' _he thought. I growl erupted through my chest and I turned to run, I had to find him before he found Bella.

* * *

**I know my chapters seem to be getting smaller and smaller but hopefully you like it.**

**Reviews would be great!! And opinions and pointers for the story are also a great help because sometimes I get a major case of writers block…**

**- Kate xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight !! (but I wish I did)**

* * *

**Bpov **

" Alice, please answer me what is going on" I shouted at Alice as she dragged me away from the airport.

"Bella I promise I will explain later just please hurry up" she said as she dragged me along faster.

"jasper" Alice called as she all but threw me into the car, but all the time handling me with extreme care.

I couldn't hear the conversation between Alice and jasper it was too low and fast for my stupid human ears. But sooner than I could even register it they were both in the car and speeding away.

After two long hours of uncomfortable silence Alice finally spoke. "I just don't get it, it doesn't matter where we go he still ends up finding us" she said in a low whisper, I didn't think she knew I could hear her, but I did and it confused the hell out of me.

"Alice?, will you please explain to me what is going on" I asked in a whisper, I would have asked sooner but I only managed to get my voice to work just now.

"they sent someone to track you Bella" Alice replied in an emotionless voice but I could still pick up that she was worried.

"track?" I asked, by now I was totally confused.

"yes, do you remember Demetri, the man that attacked you" I shivered when she said his name and she took that as conformation, "he is a tracker and a very good one and he has been sent to find you" Alice said in a voice so low that I had to strain to hear her.

"what do we do?" I asked, I couldn't even hear my voice but apparently Alice and jasper had, it surprised me when jasper answered instead of Alice.

"we get you as far away as we can and hide you so nobody can find you" he said. That was the first time I had heard jaspers voice clearly before and it took a while for me to respond.

"but Alice just said that he was good, very good, if he is that good wont he be able to find me?" I asked my voice coloured with confusion.

Alice looked at jasper and then she turned around to face me "you have nothing to worry about Bella, we will protect you".

It was silent from the on, occasionally Alice and jasper would whisper to each other but it was always to low and quick for me to hear. I let out a frustrated sigh when Alice and jasper had just finished another conversation that I couldn't pick up on. Alice turned around to face me and gave me and a small apologetic smile. I returned a small smile but it didn't last long.

After more hours of more driving jasper stopped at a gas station to fill the car up.

I waited in the car with Alice when jasper went to pay.

"how are you feeling Bella?" Alice asked, worry colouring her tone but it wasn't only for me that she was worried about it was Edward as well.

"fine" I replied, I couldn't say anything else for fear that I would break down in tears again.

"we are going to the air port and taking you back home to America" Alice said as she laid a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"i'm really not worth it Alice, Edward shouldn't have put himself in dander to save me and you and your family shouldn't either" I said my voice breaking numerous times in just that one sentence.

"don't be ridiculous Bella, of course you are worth it" Alice replied and I could tell there would be no point in arguing with Alice, I would only loose. But it didn't matter what Alice said, I knew I wasn't worth it and I wasn't about to let anyone especially Alice and her family put them selves in danger to help me. I knew that I wouldn't let them do this for me I had to get away for their sake not mine.

I contemplated different strategies all the way to the airport all the while getting strange looks from Alice. As we arrived at the airport Alice came around to my side of the car and took my hand "don't try anything Bella, i'm watching you" she whispered in my ear as she dragged me through the entrance of the airport. I looked at Alice, how the hell had she known what I was planning. Alice saw the confusion on my face and she decided to elaborate.

"I see things Bella, the future to be pacific, and I know what you are planning so don't even try it" she said in a voice barely above a whisper so the people around us didn't overhear.

I raise my eyebrows at her "the future?" I asked.

"yes, some of our kind have special abilities like Demetri and his tracking skills and jasper with him being able to manipulate emotions." she replied.

"and Edward? Could he do anything?" I asked. It hurt to say his name but I was curious.

"Edward could read minds" I winced at the way she referred to it as past tense. Alice took my expression the wrong way and she thought I was embarrassed, but I wasn't, I was guilty.

"but not yours" she said as she pulled me along even faster. What did she mean?

"what?" I asked unable to say anything more than one word.

"Edward couldn't read your mind" again with the past tense!

"why?" I had to start saying more than one word at a time but I couldn't help it, I was in to much pain, not physically but emotionally.

"I don't know, you seem to have a barrier around you that protects your mine from everyone" she answered, she seemed to be deep in though so I wouldn't press for more information.

She lead me into the heart of the airport and she organised our flight while I sat with the rest of her family. I looked up to see Esme looking at me, she gave me a small smile and got up to sit beside me.

"how are you feeling Bella?" she asked in a concerned voice.

I didn't reply I just simply looked down and let my tears escape my eyes. "oh Bella" Esme said in a soothing voice as she took me into a small but hard comforting hug. By now I had starting sobbing and Esme held me tighter. I pulled away from her hug, I needed to be alone. "can I go to the bathroom please?" I asked, she gave me a sympathetic smile and nodded, the bathroom was within sight from where we were sitting so no one felt the need to escort me there.

I got to the bathroom and starting sobbing harder, thank god that no one was in here. I sank to the floor, which now I think about it wasn't really a good idea seeming that it was a public toilet, but right now I couldn't care less. I faintly heard an announcement over the loud speaker that was welcoming us Roma's airport and gave the details of what times each plane would be leaving. So now I knew I was in Rome, I would normally have been excited about the fact that I was in one of the worlds most famous and beautiful cities but all I wanted was to get away from here, far away and if it meant that I would also be keeping the Cullen's safe by running than that's what I would do.

It was like that announcement over the louder speaker made something click inside of me and before I knew it, and before Alice would know either, I was running out the back entrance of the toilets and down the stair, I was amazed that I hadn't fallen. I kept running harder and faster until I was out of the airport, I had to keep them safe I had to get away from them so they weren't in danger, none of them should have to risk their lives like Edward did, I already had caused them the loss of Edward and I wouldn't allow any other kind of danger or loss fall upon their family because of me.

I burst out the front entrance doors and looked around for a way out, I saw a old couple getting out of a cab and ran to catch it before it left, I jumped in the back gaining strange stares from the old couple and order the cab driver to drive.

"that's not a destination lady" he argued with a strong Italian accent.

Where was I supposed to go? I couldn't leave because I had just ran away from the airport and I didn't have enough money to hire a car. So I told him to go to the only place that popped into my head.

"the Colosseum" I said in a rushed voice. It probably wasn't the best idea to go to the heart of the city so late at night but I had to keep moving in order to keep the Cullen's safe.

When we arrived at the colosseum I took all the money I had out of my pocket and threw it at the cab driver and I got out of the cab and ran before he realised that I was several dollars short. I ran until I couldn't see the cab anymore and I stopped to catch my breath and I frantically looked around. The wind picked up and my hair flew across my face and I heard a voice behind me and quickly turned around to see who the voice had came from but no one was there. I started to panic and started to run again. I didn't stop running until I was in the heart of one of Rome's parks. I stopped and caught my breath again, I didn't think this through, I was so stupid, what am I going to do?

"Isabella" I heard a soft quiet voice say.

I let out a small scream and turned around but no one was there. I started to breath even more heavily even though I wasn't running any more. I took a few steps back and I hit something hard behind me, I screamed and turned around but no one was there. I stumbled back a few more steps and started to run deeper and deeper into the park, it was pitch black here and I was scared out of my mind, but I willed my legs to run faster for the sake of Alice and her family. I wouldn't give up easily, I would fight, fight for the life that Edward died to try to save. I fell down a couple of times and I would hear a ghostly laugh so I would get up quickly and start to run again. I could feel the tears running down my face but I couldn't control them, nor was I trying to.

**Epov **

I wasn't particularly good at tracking but it helped that I was familiar with Demetri's scent, it also helped that I was one of the fastest vampires I know. I was so caught up in my worries for Bella that I didn't pay attention to where I was going only the monster that I was following. I do faintly remember entering Rome's border a couple of miles back but that didn't matter all that mattered was keeping Bella safe, although I knew she was safe with Alice and the rest of my family I knew she wouldn't truly be safe until I killed the monster that was tracking her this very moment. I was getting closer to the heart of the city now, but I suddenly stopped, I lost his scent, it was like he disappeared. I looked around frantically, where was he? Where did he go?! I ran around in different directions hoping I would catch his scent, thank god it was night time and no one was around so they didn't see me running at lightning speed, but there was nothing, I couldn't find him.

I kept running when I caught her scent, Bella. I looked around, I was standing in front of the colosseum but Bella was nowhere in sight. Her scent lead to the park, what was she doing in there? Why wasn't Alice with her? I stood at the border of the park, I knew I should be running to find her but it was like I was stuck in some sort of trance with endless questions running through my head. What was Bella doing alone at night in the middle of Rome? Why had Demetri's scent just disappeared into thin air? Is my family ok? Had Alice seen this coming? What if i'm too late? The questions swirled in my head and I wondered if vampires could get dizzy.

I was pulled out of my trance when I heard a loud scream, Bella's scream, I ran as fast as I could. I could smell Demetri now, he was close and by the sounds of Bella's scream he had already got to her, no I couldn't think like that I would get to her, I would save her and rip Demetri apart for even thinking of hurting Bella. I pushed my self harder and faster, I had to get to Bella, I had to save her!!

* * *

**Hey, I hoped you liked it, the story is getting easier for me to write so I have already started the next chapter, but I wont be putting it up until I know you guys like this chapter and the story so far, so PLEASE review….**

**-Kate xoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**I seem to be getting writer block quite a lot so please any ideas of what I could do with the story would help lots, if not then I will make something up myself but it will take time (sorry).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Bpov **

It was him, Demetri, he was standing right in front of me with a smug but evil smile on his face probably satisfied by the fact that the sight of him made me scream louder than I had ever screamed before in my life, my life which was no doubt shortly about to end.

"nice to see you again Isabella" he smiled and took a step closer to me. I stood frozen where I was, unable to even get my voice to work, all that came out was a low raspy gasp, finally my legs started to work and I turned around with intentions of running but he was already there, his smile grew wider and it terrified me. He chuckled lightly.

"aren't you happy to see me Bella?" he said as he grabbed the back of my head and threw me to the ground. I yelped in pain as I came in impact with the hard ground and landed on my already broken wrist. A few tears of pain escaped from the corner of my eyes but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of sobbing hard out.

"because I sure am happy to see you". he chuckled as he watched me struggle to get to my feet.

When I finally got to my feet I decided I would give up, there was no way known that I could get away alive, but then I remembered my promise to myself, that I would fight for Edward and fight for his family, to keep my self alive, I would not let Edwards death be for nothing, not when I can still fight.

I started to run again, as useless as it was but I still had to try. He caught me by my arm and threw me back down, I started to crawl backwards not having any energy left to get back up and run, but I had to keep moving. Demetri laughed at me and started to walk towards me and I started to crawl faster. He was getting nearer and nearer and my crawl was slowly getting slower as my energy faded.

He finally caught up with me and grabbed the back of my head by my hair and tilted my head back so that I could look into his crimson eyes. He laughed at the terrified look upon my face.

"don't worry Bella, it will only hurt for a bit" he said in a fake sweet voice as his smile turned into a snarl. He leaned in towards my throat and I struggled against his grasp. His lips were pressed against my neck when I heard a feral growl and his lips disappeared.

Wow that didn't hurt at all, that was a plus. I looked around and was shocked to see I was still in the park, but wasn't I dead? Maybe I was just a ghost, I had never really believed in ghost before but I never really believed in vampires either but look where I was now, and it was all thanks to a vampire.

A loud snap grabbed my attention and I turned around to see what it was, it was Demetri and another man fighting, it looked like Edward, but it couldn't be, Edward was dead wasn't he? It could all be a trick designed to confuse me so I decided I wasn't going to stick around only to be killed, maybe I wasn't dead after all, and if I wasn't dead I couldn't believe how lucky I was to escape yet another vampire attack.

Gathering all the remaining energy I had left, which wasn't much, I got to my feet and ran in the opposite direction of the fight. I kept running and running, tears streaming down my face and my breathing heavy, I would look behind my shoulder every couple of seconds and I would jump at the smallest sounds.

I don't know how long I kept running for but I stopped when I was no longer able to move. I sank to the ground and held my head in my hands and sobbed. I don't know how long I stayed like that, it could have been hours, seconds, minutes or days, but I snapped out of it when I heard my name being called in a soft voice.

Was this ever going to stop? Would he ever leave me alone? I stayed where I was not moving an inch hoping that he would just leave me the hell alone. I saw the outline of three figures head towards me, but I still didn't move, I had given up. No I couldn't give up, I couldn't, I promised.

"for Edward" I whispered to myself, saying his name made me strong enough to try and keep my promise.

The three figures were only a metre away now and I got up and ran in the opposite direction of them, I got about three metres away when I hit something stone hard, I would have fell to the ground but two strong stone cold arms held me up. I struggled against them and they only held me tighter, I started to sob louder but I kept fighting, '_for Edward' _I kept repeating in my mind. '_I will fight for Edward' _I repeated.

"Bella" I heard him whisper frantically in my ear, I stopped my useless struggles immediately once I recognised the voice to be Edward's. Edward, he was alive and here and with me, I wanted to look up into his face to see if he really was here or if I was imagining things, but my exhaustion seemed to have caught up to me at that moment and I collapsed into his arms everything around me going black.

**Hey guys I know its been a while since I have updated but the thing is I was waiting on more reviews, I was hoping I would get more. So now you know the more reviews I get the faster I update. So please REVIEW!!**

**I hate telling people to review so i'm just asking **_**please review!!**_

**Ps. I would love to thank Haylie Winchester and Vampireadtic because they give the best reviews ever !! (thanks so much!!) **

**-Kate xoxoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight..**

* * *

**Epov **

I sat at the end of Bella's bed watching while Carlisle examined her, she had been unconscious for three hours now and thankfully Alice hasn't seen anyone coming, yet.

I let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed my forehead when Carlisle left the room. What am I supposed to do? when the Volturi find out that Demetri is dead, which I wouldn't be surprised if they already knew they would send someone or more than just someone to finish what Demetri was sent to do.

I looked at Bella, she seemed so peaceful, like she had nothing to worry about, of course I know it will be a different situation when she is awake. I will do everything it takes to keep her alive, everything and anything but somehow against the Volturi it still wont be enough.

I heard a knock on the door but I didn't turn to see who it was because their thoughts had already gave them away.

"Alice" I greeted her half heartedly, she was trying to block her thoughts from me, but I caught the gist of it, apparently she is thinking the same as me. That there is no hope left.

"Edward" she returned the greeting and took a seat at the end of Bella's bed.

"she will be awake in half an hour" she stated looking at Bella's beautiful face. She sighed and continued, "I still don't see them coming yet, they seem to be undecided"

"undecided on whether to come or not?" I asked her, maybe there was hope after all.

"no" she almost whispered "undecided on what the punishment should be" her voice was so soft that I basically had to lip read to know what she was saying. I looked back down at Bella.

"this is all my fault" I voiced my thoughts.

"Edward how can you say that? The only reason that Bella is even alive is because of you" Alice said forcefully but at the same time sympathetically. I sighed and looked at Alice.

"is there anything we can do to stop them?" I asked her, although I already knew the answer. But it surprised me when she hesitated, maybe there was something we could do, but by the way she hesitated I thought I wasn't going to like it.

"Alice?" I asked her unable to take the silence any longer.

"they expect a replacement for Demetri" she stated while looking at the floor.

"and they will let Bella live? If I go and take Demetri's place will they let you and the family and Bella live?" I don't know if my question made sense to her but if this was the way to save all those that I love then I would not hesitate in saving them.

"not exactly" she said with an unsure look on her face.

"what do you mean Alice?" I asked her my head filled with confusion.

"I cant be sure they keep changing their minds, its all so confusing" she said as she left out a frustrated sigh '_I hate not knowing' _she thought.

I looked away from Alice and back to Bella, unable to keep my eyes off her for a few short seconds. I lifted my hand to her cheek and stroked it lightly, she let out a small sigh in her sleep and leaned her head into my hand. I couldn't help but smile, she was the most amazing creature I have ever met. She was so soft, so beautiful, so warm, so brave and in incredible danger because of what I am, because of the monsters that make up my species.

"if we leave her now then she might stand a chance Edward" Alice said breaking into my deep thoughts.

"what?" I almost shouted, she expected me to just leave Bella when there were monsters out there looking for her, monsters that want to kill her.

"think about it Edward, Demetri is the only one that was capable of finding Bella and now he is gone" Alice replied as she stood from Bella's bed. I mimicked her and also rose from Bella's bed. How could she think that Bella would be safe without me protecting her, without me keeping those monsters away from her. I know that i'm just as much a monster as the ones that are looking for Bella, but I would never cause her harm, I love her too much for that. Love? I didn't realise till just now that I was in love with Bella, although I felt it the second I laid eyes on her but now was when I actually acknowledged it, and the need to keep Bella safe intensified.

"I cant leave her, are you crazy? What if they find her?" I argued.

"I will know if they are coming for her Edward, besides if we approach the Volturi alone then we have a better chance of all of us leaving" Alice argued back.

"I had no intentions of going to Volterra and I definitely had no intentions of Bella joining me if I did" I almost snarled at her.

"Edward if we go to them then we stand a better chance of survival" Alice replied with a angered look on her face. She continued after she calmed down a bit, "this isn't just your safety anymore Edward, Aro considers us, your family, your accomplices, your not only jeopardising your safety anymore Edward, think of your family, think of Bella."

I looked back down at Bella and she stirred in her sleep so I took my seat back down next to her and took one of her hands in mine and stroked it. Alice was right i'm jeopardising my family and Bella's safety.

"what do I do?" I asked her, defeat clear in my voice.

Alice came and sat beside me and put a hand on my shoulder, in the attempt to comfort me. It was no use, no one could comfort me, not with me knowing that I was shortly about to leave the girl that I just realised I was in love with. I sighed and looked at Alice and gave her a small smile and she returned it.

"we have to plan this carefully, so they know that Bella is no longer with us, that way they wont feel the need to track her down, as much" Alice said, she was obviously still unsure if this would work, apparently not enough decisions were made yet for her to determine our future.

"as much?" I asked, is there still a possibility that they would still feel the need to track down Bella?

Alice looked at me with apologetic eyes, "this is hard for you I know Edward, trust me I do, but you have to know that there is always a chance that this wont work out, that's why we need to plan this carefully, so we know that we will all be safe at the end of all this" she replied quickly as her eyes glazed over a bit. I tried to catch her vision but it all seemed to be a blur, the Volturi still must be undecided.

"but we have to hurry if we want to get to Volterra before the Volturi makes a decision" she added as she came back to reality. Alice became uneasy when the future wasn't clear to her and I became frustrated when I couldn't see what outcome this would have for Bella.

"Alice what do mean by 'as much'?" I asked her.

Alice's face suddenly became sad "the Volturi still thinks that Bella doesn't know what we are, he sent Demetri because he wanted to anger you in hope that you would join him, which really doesn't make sense but what does when it concerns Aro?"

She still didn't answer my question "Alice?" I said, she didn't want to answer I knew that but I had to know the answer.

"it depends on whether Aro touches one of us or not, if he does then he will want Bella destroyed, if he doesn't then we all survive" Alice replied sadly, it was obvious that Alice had started to care for Bella as well, but she had no where near the feelings that I felt for Bella.

"what are our chances that he doesn't touch us?" I asked, although I knew it was pointless, Aro would insist upon reading our minds, and he had more than enough power to force us if we refused.

"slim" Alice responded simply. "but we will talk later, Bella is about to wake up" she said as she rose from the bed and I turned my attention back to Bella's beautiful face.

"I will be outside if you need me" Alice added as she closed the door behind her.

"thank you" I responded although she had already left the room I knew she could still hear me.

Bella stirred again and her eye lids began to flutter, I smiled at her and she opened her eyes. She looked at me for a second and closed her eyes again for a few long seconds and opened her eyes again.

She blinked a few times dazed and then she shot up.

"Edward" she gasped and threw her arms around me. I laughed at her enthusiasm, I had completely forgotten about the dangers and the sadness that laid ahead of us and raped arms back around her.

**

* * *

**

**Hey,**

**I was really happy with the reviews I got last chapter, thankyou so much. Please review and if you have any ideas for the story I would gladly take them into consideration.**

**Please review..**

**-Kate xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

**Bpov**

He was alive, I couldn't believe he was here with me and alive. I smiled and let the tears of joy roll down my face. I never wanted to let him go again. Edward held me closer when my sobs became louder.

"Edward" I breathed, I needed to hear his voice so I knew I wasn't dreaming. I couldn't bare to wake up and he was gone, it hurt to even think of it.

"Bella" he responded equally as breathless as me, was that possible for a vampire?

He continued to hold me while I sobbed tears of happiness. When my sobs finally started to fade he loosened his grip on me and took my face in his hands and wiped away my remaining tears with his thumbs, I gave him a weak smile and he returned it.

"are you alright?" he asked me concern clear in his voice.

"i'm fine, but how-" I was cut off when his lips crashed against mine and I was all to happy to comply. When he finally pulled his lips from mine and I reluctantly loosen my grip from around his neck he had a look of pure pain. What had I done?

"Edward?" I asked anxious to hear if he was ok. "what's wrong?" I asked when he didn't respond to his name.

"I have to leave Bella" he said and although I thought it was impossible the pain on his face increased and it hurt me to even see the emotion on his face and I shudder at the thought of how much pain he was in.

"no" I whispered, he couldn't leave, not when I had finally got him back, not after I thought he was dead.

"no, no you cant, no Edward" I tried to make my voice more stern and clear but it came out like a plea and it was barely audible to myself, but i'm sure Edward could hear me because his face seemed to harden a little at my words.

"I have to Bella, I cant put you in anymore danger not when I can try to prevent it" he stated his voice was thick in some emotion I couldn't convey.

I sat there for a long time, before I had wished that this wasn't a dream but now after the pain I have felt from Edwards words of departure I wish that it was a dream or nightmare. The silence was ripping me apart and I couldn't take it anymore.

"NO" I screamed, Edward obviously hadn't expected my sudden burst and I saw that he slightly jumped, it would have been funny, taking a vampire by surprise but in this situation it made it even more difficult. I felt the tears start to run down my face again but this time they weren't tears of happiness. Edward seemed to recover from his shock of my out burst and he leaned in to take me into a tight embrace.

"shh Bella shh its going to be ok, I promise, I will come back to you when I know that you are safe, I promise" Edward said in a comforting tone. He was going to come back? But what if he didn't? I cant stand the thought of waiting for him but him never coming back for me, after all i'm not really much to fight for, but then again he did fight for me and that just confused the hell out of me, it also gave me this warm fuzzy feeling that I couldn't put a name to because he was actually willing to die to keep me safe. I looked up at him, I wasn't really sure of what to feel right now. Hurt? Sadness? Pain? Happiness? Shock? It was all so confusing and I felt myself getting dizzy and I started to sway slightly. I felt Edwards grip tighten around me and I couldn't help but think that him touching me his arms around me was the best feeling in the world even though this was probably the last time he would hold me, no I couldn't think like that he was going to come back for me, he said he would, he promised he would.

"Bella?" he asked in a concerned and pained tone. I wonder if it is as painful for him as it is for me for him to leave, I would think that it would be impossible for him to feel more pained than me but the emotion on his face contradicted otherwise.

I couldn't, I wouldn't let him just leave again whether he promised to return or not I would not let him leave unless I left with him. It would be to painful to watch him leave and not knowing if he would return or not.

"take me with you" my voice was raspy and low, my throat was soar from crying, it seemed all I had been doing lately was crying. Edward didn't answer me so I looked up to see if I could find the answers in his eyes. He looked even more pained than before and it seemed like he was having some internal battle. I took his hands in mine and looked deeper into his eyes.

"please" I whispered, he held my hands tighter and open his mouth to say something but then closed it just as quick.

"Edward?" my voice was shaking and I could feel my whole body going num, I saw it then in his eyes that he wouldn't let me come with him that he would leave alone. I would not allow it.

"its to dangerous Bella, I couldn't live with myself if they ever hurt you" he took a deep breath and then continued "I have to go alone and then I will return, I promise you" the intensity in his voice nearly made me miss the uncertainty. Nearly.

"and what if you don't? what if you don't come back?" I asked him, the anger in my voice surprised me. I didn't want Edward to think I was angry at him, because I wasn't, I was angry with the monsters from Volterra and I was angry with myself for being the reason why this beautiful man in front of me was in danger. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and Edward remained silent, I guessed he sensed that I needed the quiet at the moment. When I was calm enough I looked back up at Edward and the pain in his eyes made me want to cry, actually the pain in his eyes did make me cry. Edward held me close to his chest and made comforting sounds, when my sobs faded he still held me against his chest and I listened to his steady breathing, I wish I could stay like this forever, here in Edwards arms for the rest of my life. To know that no matter what that everything would be ok and to know that Edward would be here to forever protect me and to forever love me.

"I promise, I swear to you Bella, when you are safe I will return, I will come back to you" Edwards decision was made and I knew now that arguing would do me no good. _he will come back, he will come back, he will come back. _I chanted in my head over and over again. He promised.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know its been a while since I have updated that's why this chapter is annoyingly short and probably not that good. I'm writing this story as I go so it's a mystery to even me what will happen next so any suggestions or ideas would be great!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think, also i'm writing a couple of other stories (twilight related of course) that I haven't posted yet. The summaries are on my profile please read them and tell me if you think they are worthy of posting!! Please…**

**-Kate xoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**APOV**

I could hear the conversation between Edward and Bella in the next room, but I tried to ignore it in order to give them some privacy. I looked at Jasper and he came and sat beside me and took my hand in his. I looked at Jasper and smiled and I immediately felt a wave of calm wash over me, but it wasn't Jaspers gift that the wave of calm spread over me it was because just being around Jasper made me feel safe, happy, calm and a whole lot of over emotions that I don't think even have a name and I would even have the words to explain them. that's what I needed especially in moments like this, when the future was unpredictable, even to me and when my visions were hazy and the voices were incoherent. It had been ten minutes ago since I had last checked to see if the Volturi had progressed in making a decision and to me ten minutes could change everything, one simple decision has the power to alter your entire future and the future of those around you. Some decisions barely mattered but in cases like this our fate and lives, well Edward would argue over the term of lives, rather our existence were on the line.

I looked ahead to see if our future or the vultures future had altered in any way to maybe get even one glimpse into the future but it was useless. Shadows moved and the voice were incoherent like someone had a hand over the speakers mouth. The vision would flicker like an annoying light bulb about to blow and even being a vampire prevented me from seeing what there was to see which wasn't much. Nothing was determined and no decisions were made. I let out a frustrated sigh and Jasper moved closer to me and started to rub soothing patterns on the back of my hand and sending waves of calm over me. I looked at Jasper and gave him a small smile, he was my everything. I would do anything and give everything to ensure his safety and happiness. This was why in situations such as these that I was so unsettled, when I couldn't predict the future to ensure that no harm would come to him and that in the end he would be ok. When I voiced my thoughts to Jasper he ensure me that he was perfectly able to keep him self out of harms way and that I was being ridiculous to even think that harm could be bestowed on an indestructible being. A vampire, that's why I didn't mind being what we were, not because we were indestructible or beautiful or fast and not because I couldn't remember my human life to compare it to but because I had Jasper, my one and only love. The soul mate, yet again Edward would argue over the term soul but there were no other words to describe my connection with Jasper.

Jaspers decision was linked with mine because he refused to let me leave without him therefore mixing my incoherent and hazy future with his, I did try to argue it with him, that I would feel much better if he stayed with the rest of the family but he refused to leave my side. He told me that a future with out me was not a future that he was even willing to attempt existing in. of course because of jaspers decision to follow my decision left his future unpredictable and that was because my decision was tied with Edwards and his with what ever action the Volturi will decide to take, therefore leaving half the family including myself with undetermined fates.

It had only been a few minutes now since I last checked in with the vultures decision and doubted any progress but I couldn't be slack with this I had to know ever single detail possible in order for our plan to work. From the moment Bella disappeared in the airport I had started planning and if the simple things like not being touched by Aro and Edward being able to keep his temper worked out then we should be able to leave. But then I had to wait till the Volturi decided until I could test out my plans and theories.

I looked into the future yet again and any hopes of a coherent vision was shattered. The shadows that were more like blurs moved in strange pattern like a scratch was on a cd and they would move uncoordinatedly, it was like a light had been dimmed and usually it wouldn't have been a problem with my eyesight but in my vision the lighting didn't help the situation. Again the vision would flicker like the life of a light bulb was about to end and the voices seemed to be muffled. The vision wasn't even getting clearer, in fact it seemed to be getting more fuzzy.

"anything?" Jasper asked in a soft voice, he knew along with everyone else when I was looking into the future and seeing a vision, apparently I had a face that they recognised when I was seeing the future.

"they cant decide on what to do, it seems like every decision they make clashes with another and the future and the visions shift so fast that I cant even get a good look or even a glimpse." I answered in a frustrated and almost strained voice which was quickly erased when Jasper unleashes his wonderful and useful, especially in situations such as these on me and all traces of frustration were gone and I was all too willing to accept his attempt at calming me.

I feel completely useless when I don't have an insight to the future. Bella's sobbing in the next room had subsided and her heart beat and her breathing had evened out, she had finally feel asleep. I needed this time to talk with Edward. We had to talk about what we had to do. I slowly, well slowly for a vampire anyway made my way over to their door and I knocked lightly so I didn't wake Bella.

"come in" Edward whispered but even in a whisper I could hear that his voice was broken and strained.

"how is she?" I asked quietly and looked down at Bella, she looked peaceful.

Edward sighed and also looked down at Bella, he was so worried about her, I couldn't blame him what we were doing was risky for both our family and Bella.

He didn't have to answer my question, I already knew.

"do you see anything yet?" he asked me but not lifting his gaze from Bella, he sounded almost tired, I wonder if that is even possible for a vampire?

"nothing" I answered and then I went through my previous hazy and incoherent vision in my head, I was grateful in moments like this that Edward could see inside my head. It had actually bothered me to begin with, the fact that I got no privacy but it took less time then I would have thought to get over it because what I could do pretty much invaded privacy just as much as his talent. But I soon learn to deal with it and Edward and I had a much stronger connection because of our gifts.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh after I showed him the progress, or the lack of progress in my visions. He lifted his hand and lightly brushed his fingertips across Bella's cheek, I doubt she would of even felt it even if she was conscious. Edward handled with the utmost care, even more than necessary. I didn't need to be Jasper to know what he was feeling, I could see the pain and sadness amongst the anger and confusion on his face and in his eyes, mostly in his eyes.

"I booked Bella a ticket more a flight to take her home later on tonight, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett will accompany her home and stay close when she returns home to her mother. They will keep her safe." I told him. I knew he didn't want to leave and I wasn't exactly happy about leaving our family or Bella for that matter either but it was the only way to ensure their safety, and Edward knew that. He sighed and nodded his head, either in response to my thoughts or my words I wouldn't know. The pain in Edwards eyes seemed to increase at the mention of leaving. I wasn't blind, even though it might seem that way at the moment but I could see the impact Bella has had on Edward, I could see just in the short, very short amount of time that Edward has been with Bella that she has changed his life.

It hurt me nearly just as much as Edward to watch that change walk away, or not so much walk away but to have to leave it, to leave her. I knew the pain I was feeling at the thought of leaving Bella was nothing compared to what Edward was feeling now, that much I could see.

"Edward" I started to say but just as I did my vision shifted and I could understand the voices and I could determine the people, the Volturi had made their decision and it was only a matter of hours before they got here but we wouldn't let them get that far, we would go to them to not only ensure our safety but also Bella's.

I looked at Edward and his gaze had finally left bells to look at me and I felt as if the pain in his eyes could literally burn me. I didn't have to explain to Edward what I had seen in my vision, just another quirk to Edwards talent. He has watched the vision when I had and I felt grateful that I didn't have to waste time going through it.

"its time" I told him when I realised he had no intentions of speaking first.

Edward nodded weakly and looked back down at Bella, he pulled the covers up higher to ensure she wouldn't get cold. I felt better knowing that Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie would be here when she wakes up, they will keep her safe and Esme will comfort her when she needs it, she will need it, I could see that Esme would soon view Bella as another daughter, so will Carlisle.

Edward leaned down towards Bella and kissed her forehead softly, his lips seem to linger not wanting to let go. He raised his head a little a moved it slightly to the side.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear, he looked at her once again and whispered "be safe."

He leaned in again with deliberate slowness, not wanting to leave I would assume. He softly kissed her on the lips and Bella seemed to unconsciously lean into the kiss, Edward slowly pulled away and despite the situation there was a smile playing at the corners of his lips, a sad smile.

Bella sighed in her sleep and mumbled Edwards name and rolled over then sighed again.

Edward watched her for a few more seconds and he reluctantly tore his gaze away from Bella and stood up.

"we should go" he said in a sad but soft voice. With one last long look at Bella he tore his gaze away again and started to run from the room. I looked back at Bella and heard her mumble Edwards name once again. I smiled sadly to myself and just as I went follow Edward out of the room I heard her mumble in her sleep once more.

"Edward stay."

* * *

**Ok yes I know very very short chapter but I have been very distracted lately, well anyway I hope you like my first attempt at writing in Alice's point of view. Please tell me what you think!!**

**Might be a while till I update, sorry!!**

**- Kate xoxoxox**

**Ps. Check out my other story loving Edward Cullen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew Edward was already gone before I even woke up but that didn't stop me from calling out for him.

"Edward" when no answer came I decided to repeat his name over and over again, I don't know what I thought I would accomplish, I guess I was just hoping that he would answer. But he didn't and I soon found myself in tears and not long after I was enveloped in a pair of stone cold arms. I didn't have to look, I knew it wasn't Edward.

I really didn't take notice of the comforting sounds that the person that was holding me was making, actually I didn't take notice of anything that was happening around me at this point in time.

When I finally composed myself I looked up at my comforter and I smiled as I took in Esme's beautiful and sweet pale face.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a motherly tone. I tried to give her a smile but it didn't worked out and she just hugged me tighter.

The time spent between when I had woken and the time it took to get to the airport was spent in a daze. I couldn't recall what I did or if people talked to me, everyone tried to stray from mentioning Edwards name but I don't know if that's what I necessarily wanted. I would hurt to here his name and it would hurt to think of him but the pain was a reminder, a reminder of the perfect man that had left in order to save my life, a reminder that there was something in this life that there was something truly worth dying for. Love, Edward.

We boarded the plane in silence and I sat by Esme.

EPOV

Alice was running behind me, I should really slow down, I knew she couldn't keep up but truth be told I didn't want her here, I didn't want her risking herself and therefore Jasper but if her presence helped saved Bella's life then I would accept that.

I slowed down until Jasper and Alice were running at my side. I turned to look at them, Alice had a thoughtful look on her face but her mind was filled with roman numerals being counted backwards. Jasper was worried for Alice and he was trying to not let his negative feeling radiate off his body.

I could see the entrance to Volterra approaching and I fastened my pace completely forgetting the fact that Alice and Jasper couldn't keep up.

The front entrance was guarded, although the human guards would be easy to expose of it would be simply easier to climb the wall.

I allowed Alice and Jasper time to catch up before I scaled the large stone wall.

Once we were all over the wall we ran at a steady pace towards an entrance to the Volturi's lair. Lair wouldn't exactly be a appropriate name, more like an alternate version of hell.

We found a deserted ally way that led to an entrance. The closest conscious human thought wasn't close enough to cause a reason for hesitation so I ran at vampire speed straight toward the drain and dropped in and ran towards the first room.

We came to the lobby where there was a human behind a desk. She looked up when she heard someone's entrance.

"Can I help you?" she was good at her job I would give her that but I didn't need to hear her fake enthusiastic professional tone right now so I just continued forward without a word.

"We are here to see Aro" Alice answered for me, I had stopped at the elevator and I was waiting for the doors to open.

"I will just notify him of your presence, please wait a moment" she didn't need to notify him he could probably hear us this very moment. The women exited through a door that was behind her desk and I listened as she seeked approval to let us see Aro. It was five minutes later when she came back into the room, I didn't need to wait for her approval I know we had already been allowed to see Aro.

I quickly got in the elevator and I heard the women telling Alice and Jasper that we could go to see him. Alice and Jasper entered the elevator just before it closed. I turned to Alice.

"Anything?" I asked her, my voice was emotionless, maybe the anguish I felt inside couldn't be interpreted into a tone. Alice screwed her face up a little as she looked for any possible paths in the future that would end well for us. I tried to catch the flicker of different visions through her mind but nothing made sense. Jaspers concern for Alice was radiating off his body and I could hardly take it any more, but I was grateful. I could live a thousand years and I would never be able to repay them for their help, whether the out come is bad or good.

The odds weren't good, I knew that and Alice knew it to, so did Jasper but we didn't speak of what would happen if the worst come to worst. It was hard having to leave Bella but the thought of never seeing her again was even more horrific. This would all be worth it if Bella could stay alive, my life was defiantly worth being paid in return for Bella's but I could never ask the same of Jasper and Alice but they had both made their decision, Alice made hers to help Bella and myself and Jasper made his to stand by Alices side.

Alice opened her eyes and a mixture of confusion, fear, remorse and anger flashed upon her face.

Alice looked at me and her thoughts conveyed her apologies.

"No Alice, you cant help it, we will work it out" I reassured her. Jaspers look was one of confusion but unlike Emmett he had come to terms with our private conversations, mostly because he and Alice could read each other just as well as I could.

The soft bing of the elevator echoed through the stale air. We stepped out of the elevator and starred at the door across from the hall.

We watched as Alec stepped out and gave us a friendly smile. Friendly it would have been if I wasn't able to read his thoughts.

Alec's smile was nearly my undoing but Alices thoughts were what stopped me, apparently it would work out better if I didn't kill another of the Volturi's guard.

Alec led us through the door and I could now hear Aro's thoughts, he confused me, his mind changed paths so rapidly it was sometimes hard to keep up but at the moment it was fairly clear that he was somewhat angry yet excited. Angry because he had lost his best tracker but excited at the fact that he would gain myself and maybe even Alice, I wouldn't allow it. I would gladly give up myself but there was no way known that he can take Alice!

As we were led through the final doorway I was greeted with the face to the thoughts that were my main focus. Aro.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper how wonderful to see you all again, and so soon, this must be my lucky day" he said with sick happiness. How any one could be happy at a time like this was beyond me but I then remembered that Aro sees glee in my sadness.

I gave Aro a stiff nod, I didn't trust my voice not when there was such a delicate plan to follow, I would only speak with Alices directions. I relied on Alice too much and i'm worried that I am straining her but right now she is the line between our fate.

"Aro" Alice greeted without emotion.

"What can I ask brings you here?" he already knew what we were doing here, but he seemed to like toying with our heads.

I didn't speak although I knew Aro's question was directed at me but if I said one word that wasn't correct it could ruin everything so I let Alice answer.

"It seems you have a vendetta against a defenceless human that you said you wouldn't hurt" Alice said without letting any emotion leak into her words.

"Ah, Isabella I presume" Aro said with a sick twisted smile on his face.

"There is no reason for you to cause her harm, she has done nothing to deserve such a fate" I spoke this time, I couldn't hold it in when I saw Aro's memories rush though his head of Bella's attack.

"Of course you are certainly right Edward. Isabella has done nothing wrong but I hate the fact that a human has escaped me" Aro replied, he was trying to contain his thoughts, he was up to something. Looks like we are not the only ones trying to hide our thoughts.

"She didn't escape you, you let her leave" I almost growled. Aro's face twisted into a smile and I looked at him incredulously, how could he see humour in this situation?

"Yes but as you can tell I regretted it" he answered.

"But it seems that she has escaped me again" he continued and the plans he had to track Bella down that ran through his head made me growl and I was about to pounce but with the help of Jaspers soothing and Alices constraining thoughts I managed to stop myself.

Aro found some amusement in the whole manner and not even Jasper could relieve me of the anger that I felt now, he tried but failed miserably.

"However Edward, I am impressed." Aro said as he turned to look back at me. "Demetri was not only one of the best trackers I have ever seen but he is also one of the best fighters, but yet you bested him. Very impressive" Aro exclaimed.

"Hardly" I said through my teeth.

"Ah, your not very happy with me I imagine" he almost laughed and it was getting harder to constrain myself.

I stayed silent.

"We are confused as to why you would go to such extremes to hurt a human when you told us that you wouldn't" Alice said, she was very good at keeping her emotions in check whereas I was ready to tear this place and Aro included apart.

"Well you see my dear I was in a bit of a predicament" he told Alice but he meant for me to hear mostly.

"How so?" she asked calmly, Jasper has remained silent throughout the whole conversation so far.

"Your talents Alice and yours to Edward and also even your Jasper are extraordinary and if a mere human stood in the way of me obtaining what I want then i'm afraid the human doesn't stand a chance, but as you have proved with the situation with Demetri that she does in fact stand a chance. So that's when I suggest an agreement" he told us, I was amazed, no I was sickened to my core that someone was willing to hurt the most beautiful creature in the world only to obtain a few extra talents. Bella is worth more than that!

"An agreement?" Jasper spoke for the first time.

Aro smiled "yes an agreement" he echoed.

"Continue" I urged and Aro's smile widened.

"You have disarmed me of one of my most valuable guard Edward, I expect a replacement. Although Alice and Jasper are quite welcome to join also but you are free to make your own choice." he told us, it would seem I don't have a choice. I wasn't having that, I was against anything that kept me away from Bella.

"And if a refuse to be a replacement?" I asked but I didn't mean for my hostility to leak into my words but it couldn't be helped.

"Then I will be forced to take drastic measures" he stated simply.

"Think of your precious human Isabella as my bargaining chip" he smiled as he said this last sentence and the growl that erupted through my chest was vicious.

Aro sensed my hesitation and was forced to rearrange his offer.

"One year" he told me.

"Excuse me" I asked, my voice was hostile it was like it didn't belong to me.

"One year Edward and then you are free to leave if you wish" Aro seemed certain that it would only take a year for him to change me into one of his precious Volturi guard, he was certain that once I joined I wouldn't want to leave after the one year was up. How wrong he was.

I stayed silent.

"Edward shouldn't have to replace no one, he was simply protecting an innocent human." Alice argued.

"Yes that is true but never the less I am one down in my guard and if Edward wants his precious human to stay alive then he will replace Demetri" Aro told her, he wasn't worried about convincing Alice, he was more worried about convincing me.

Alice was about to argue again but I cut her off.

"At the end of the year there will be nothing to fear in regards with Bella when I leave?" I asked and Aro fronded upon my words.

"_If _you decide at the end of the year that you no longer wish to stay, then yes of course there is nothing to fear for the human" Aro was hanging onto the thought that I wouldn't leave.

"Edward" Alice whispered frantically to me.

"In regards to my diet……" I was cut off by Aro's chuckle.

"Of course Edward if you choose to keep your diet then I will not push the matter, I do not wish to cause you discomfort." Aro smiled at the end of his sentence and it sickened me.

"No, excuse me but this is not right, Edward shouldn't be blackmailed into joining your guard" Alice argued, she didn't like the way this was going but I had already made up my mind.

"I don't see it as blackmail my dear, I think of it more as bargaining" Aro's voice was slightly humorous and Alice was practically fuming. I wasn't feeling anything.

I turned to Aro "may I have some time alone with my siblings please?" my voice was emotionless.

Aro smiled "of course Edward, take your time"

I waited till Aro was out of the room before I turned to Alice and Jasper, Alice was still fuming and Jasper was confused.

"Edward what are you doing?" Alice asked me.

"It's the only way I can protect Bella you know as well as I do that this is the best offer we are going to get that doesn't result in death or destruction and i'm not willing to risk that not when Bella is involved" I told her, if only my life was forfeit then I would gladly except that as long as everyone I left behind was unharmed.

"What about Bella? You told her you would come back to her, how do you think she will react when we return without you?" Alice was determined to get me to change my mind and she was certainly using the right sources to do so but my mind was made up and I wouldn't put Bella in danger.

"I will return, I wont break my promise. Its only one year Alice and Aro said I could keep my diet the same" I told her.

"And that makes it ok? The fact that they feed off humans isn't what makes them dangerous Edward, you cannot trust that they will let you leave after a year Edward" her voice was rising now.

"I cannot trust him I know that Alice but there isn't much choices available Alice" I told her.

"There are plenty of choices available Edward you are just neglecting them" she yelled, I hated to do this to my family but I really couldn't let myself be the cause of their harm.

"I'm not going to argue with you Alice" I told her calmly.

"No, you will do exactly what I will say, how do you think Esme will feel when I tell her that you are not coming home? Think of her, think of Carlisle of Emmet and Rosalie and me and Jasper? If not us then Bella, please Edward don't leave her, don't leave us we can figure this out" Alice was great at arguing but I couldn't let her win, I needed to stand my ground.

I shook my head unable to respond verbally.

I heard her exhale angrily.

I looked up at her, she was trying to think of ways that she could get me to leave with her. She hadn't come up with anything.

"Alice" I sighed she looked up and glared at me, I brushed it off and continued.

"It's the only way" I whisper and she shook her head.

"No" she whispered now "there has to be another way Edward" it was like she was talking to herself.

I took a step forward and embraced her in a hug.

"Keep her safe" I whispered in her ear and she nodded. If she could cry she would.

I looked over at Jasper and took a step toward him.

I took Jaspers hand and shook it but I ended up giving him a hug.

I stepped back and looked at both at them, I smiled, well I tried to anyway.

"Take care of the family" I told them "I will be back before you know it" I added.

We remained silent as we were lost in our own thoughts. One year, that's all I had to last, just one year and I could return to Bella. One year and it would ensure Bella's safety.

We stepped out of the room and headed towards the lobby where Aro's thoughts were radiating from. We steeped into the lobbing and we were met with Aro's sickening grin.

"Well i'm glad that you have made the right decision Edward" he said and then he looked towards Alice and Jasper.

"You are quite welcome to stay as well" he told Alice and Jasper but they politely shook their heads and exchanged one more last goodbye with myself. This was it, I was now alone, well despite the fact that I was surrounded by other immortals it felt as if I was alone. It was going to be one long year without the company of my family but I had lasted alone by myself before but that was before I knew Bella existed, now it would feel as if this year would last eternity!

* * *

**Hey i'm so sorry for the delay in the update and i'm sorry that this chapter is short but i'm seriously running out ideas for this story!!!!!**

**Please review and tell me if you like the direction the story is going and if you have any ideas I will gladly accept them.**

**Check out my other story (loving Edward Cullen) also take a look at my profile where I have summaries of stories I haven't posted, I will send previews to those who ask and I would like to know if you think they are worthy of being posted.**

**Review!!!**

**-Kate xoxoxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Three months later……_

"Bella, is that you?" I heard my mother call from upstairs.

"Yeah mum its me" I answered as I looked around in my room for my purse. My mum Renee came up and stood in my doorway and held up my purse. I smiled at her and walked over to her.

"Thanks" I said with a sigh as I took the purse from her.

"Going out?" she asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

I smiled at her "yeah Alice wants to take me shopping" I said "is that ok" I added just to be sure. She smiled warmly.

"Of course but don't be out too late it's a school night" she was trying to use her parental tone. I laughed at her and smiled.

"Ok mum, I will see you later" I told her as I walked from the room.

As always Alice was already waiting at the front of my house. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have Alice or the rest of the Cullen's. It was hard, very hard being away from Edward. We had hardly spent anytime together I knew that but since the moment I met him and the moment he saved me from that horrible fait he changed me. He is the most amazing person in the world, he is selfless, brave, sweet, charming, endearing, strong, considerate, beautiful and the love of my life.

The Cullen's offer comfort but I could only be healed with Edwards presences. Only nine more months and we would finally be together, sometimes I would sit and watch the clock and count down the actual minutes until I would see him again but then I would realise that the numbers in the minutes depressed me. I felt hollow without him here.

I smiled at Alice as I got into her car and her buoyant mood was radiating off her, my small smile quickly turned into a grin. I wasn't in the mood to talk, I wasn't in the mood to shop either but I was never in that particular mood anyway. Despite my wishes of not going shopping Alice allowed me some silence and I was grateful for that.

I looked out the window as we made our way down the highway. I always felt like a burden to the Cullen's, I feel like i'm keeping them in a place that they don't want to be, I mean Arizona isn't actually a place where vampires fit in. it was hard to have till wait until sunset to actually see them in public. But as always they stuck by my side and not a day hasn't gone past that I haven't talked to them or seen them.

It was twilight now which meant that it wasn't sunny so that meant that Alice could come out into the public eye. It was also late night shopping so Alice was using this to her full advantage.

It wasn't long until Edward invaded my thoughts, actually I don't think Edward ever left my thoughts. I didn't realise I was smiling until Alice turned to look at me.

"What's with the smile?" she asked with her own personal smirk.

"Edward" I answered, I didn't need to say anything more and Alice wasn't about to push the matter either because she knew that I could turn into a complete mess at the use of a wrong word.

"Oh" she said simply and I smiled at her.

"Its ok Alice you can talk about him, I would actually like that" I told her honestly. She looked over at me again and assessed me and I raised my eyebrows at her. She let out a soft chuckle.

"You said that I had changed him, what was he like then, you know before I met him?" I asked her.

She pursed her lips, I guess she was choosing her words carefully.

"He was… he didn't see the light in life, of course he was still your perfect gentleman who always thought of others before he thought of himself but until you he was, well lifeless. You brought light to his eyes and you gave him a reason to be happy, not that he wasn't happy before but you made his life considerably better, perfect even" she must of got it wrong because this is what I felt for Edward, could he actually feel the same?

I was nothing for Edward to be happy over, no one as great as Edward should have to settle for someone as plain as me.

"What's so good about me, I mean what could I have possibly done to make his life better. I took him away from you, I made him risk his life and he is away because of me, why have I changed his life and how in the world could I have changed it for the better?" I asked her, it started out as a whisper but it got louder as I talked.

"He loves you Bella" she stated simply. But I still don't see how he could love me, there were so many other women out there that are literally perfect but yet he choose to love me. Why?

"I don't see why" I told her honestly.

She let out a frustrated sigh and turned towards me. "you don't see yourself clearly Bella, you are wonderful and incredibly beautiful, there's no question in the world why Edward would fall in love with you." she was angry when she said this, she was always angry when I referred to myself as being plain.

We pulled up in the malls parking lot and Alice was out of the car before I could even respond.

Alice dragged me around every store and she had obtained countless bags, I could only hope that none of them were for me but knowing Alice I would bet that the vast majority of them were actually intended for me.

Alice waited patiently as I got something to eat for dinner and it wasn't until I started complaining about the fact that I had school tomorrow and unlike others I actually needed sleep was when we finally exited the mall.

I sighed in relief as we got back into the comfortable car and started to drive back home. I hadn't seen Esme in so long but I was too tired to go see her tonight but I really did want to see her soon.

I was about to ask Alice when I could see her but she cut me off.

"I will pick you up from school tomorrow and take you to see her" she told me and I smiled, her gift could be so convenient sometimes.

"Thankyou Alice" I said and she returned the smile.

Alice told me more about Edward as we drove home and I was actually happy hearing about him.

"Bye Alice" I called as I stepped out of the car and into the warm moist air. Phoenix was always reasonably hot.

"Bye Bella" she called back and waited until I couldn't see her car any more until I walked inside.

I rushed up to my room eager to get some sleep before school tomorrow. I laid down on my bed and rested my eyes. They snapped back open when I realised I still had to check if I had any mail.

I checked the mail every single day, because Edward would write to me every day. He couldn't call me, I knew that but reading his letters were more then I could ask for.

I ran down the stairs missing three steps at a time. I was lucky I didn't fall.

There sitting on the kitchen bench was the letter. His clear elegant script caught my eye straight away, I didn't wait until I was in my room before I ripped it open. Everyone was in bed so I would be able to read in peace.

_To my dearest Bella, the love of my existence._

_I do not know how to express or analyse the conflicting emotions that have surged like a storm through my heart. I only know that first and foremost in all my thoughts has been the glorious confirmation you gave me the moment I laid eyes on you, unconsciously, as of course - of all I have ever thought of your mind and heart._

_You Bella, are the meaning of life to me. This year, these horrible twelve months, now only to be nine are worth every second to be able to see your glorious face once again. You bring the light into my life and keep it from turning stale and morbid. The love I hold for you cannot be expressed into words or even actions, I can only hope that you take my word when I say that I love you more than life itself._

_I more than love you, I'm not whole without you. You are life itself to me._

_Forever and always yours, Edward._

I felt the tears fall down my face as I once again went through the letter for the tenth time.

I love him, more than words can even say. My eyelids started to droop and I made my way up towards my room.

I wish I could write to him, but with him being with the Volturi it was literally impossible.

The only thing getting me through each day was knowing that I would be able to come home to a letter from Edward, but it hurt knowing that I would never be able to express my feelings in a letter to him. I have so much to tell him, so much love that I am aching to give to him but it is seemingly impossible.

The sobs raked through my body as I slowly succumbed to sleep with thoughts of Edward swirling in my mind.

**EPOV**

_These last three months have been hell, literally._

One year didn't seem so long when I had first come to confront Aro but being away from Bella has made the time drag, three months feel like three hundred, I really don't know how I will last the rest of the year.

True to his word Aro let me keep my restrained diet and I was grateful for that, but despite that he is still holding onto the hope that I will chose to stay once the twelve, now nine months are up.

I don't get along well with the other members of the guard and they don't seem to happy about me either, but it doesn't matter, I wasn't going to be here for much longer so there wasn't any point on dwelling on the matter.

I wrote to Bella everyday and it hurt knowing that she was unable to write back and I worried for her safety. I trusted my family, I knew that they were more than capable when it came to keeping Bella safe, but I would never be truly satisfied until I am the actual person being Bella's protector.

I never missed a day when I wrote my letters, sometimes I would write dozens of letters in the one day but I would only post one.

I wrote to Alice as well and to the rest of the family but my main focus was Bella.

It was lonely here, of course I was surrounded by others but I didn't crave their company and they found my restricted diet ridiculous and would often try to tempt me, which usually ended in a fight.

I'm actually surprised that Aro has put up with me, all I have done is create chaos but he sees my talent as a great advantage to his guard.

I cannot wait until the day where I get to leave this god forbidden place. If i'm being completely honest then I would have to say that not everyone here is as bad as I make them out to be, but it was very rare when a member of the Volturi guard would treat anyone besides their master with respect.

I made my way over to the desk, I had already wrote to Bella today and she would have already received the letter but I hadn't wrote to Alice in a few days, to be honest, writing is the only thing keeping me sane.

_Dear Alice_

_I miss you all terribly, I am literally counting down the seconds until I can return home. I hope all is well with the family and again I cannot thank you enough for looking out for Bella._

_Aro will be sending myself and a few other members of the guard to New York in two weeks time because there is apparently some trouble with some newborns in that direction and it will be hard to be so near and not be able to see all of you._

_I hope you are finding Arizona to your liking, that is if you are still there, you have no idea how frustrating it is not knowing what is going on. I have grown so use to having you as my safety net, to always know that everything is going to be ok and with Bella constant worry is always surrounding me and without you there is no way of knowing if everything will be ok_

_I still cannot thankyou enough, I know how difficult it must be to have to stay in such a sunny place but I am forever grateful for you and the family for staying with Bella._

_Forever grateful_

_Edward._

The letter took less then two seconds to write and I found it surprisingly difficult to express my gratefulness into words, but knowing Alice she would already know how grateful I am.

I ran my hand through my hair and pinched the bridge of my nose trying to relieve some of the stress. Not knowing, not seeing, not talking, it was all so unbearable. Without Bella my life was seemingly meaningless and without any means of contact, besides the letters which is impossible to gain a reply, its driving me insane.

How am I to know if they are still in Arizona, or even in America at all. And on top of all that the mission with the guard brings me so close to them and I will not be able to even glimpse in the direction of my family and the love of my existence.

I closed my eyes and the vision of Bella clouded my mind, all I wanted to do was reach out and stroke her delicate cheek and to have her in my arms. I found myself smiling as I remembered her beautiful smile, she was amazing, she was like nothing I have ever met before and for some unknown and impossible reason she returns my feelings. I doubt that they are as strong for what I feel for her but if she cared even a small proportion of what I did for her than it was enough to keep me happy for the rest of eternity, even longer.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard some voices, I glanced at the clock realising that I had lost track of time, that usually what happened whenever I thought about Bella.

It was dinner time for the Volturi, which meant it was time for me to step out, to avoid temptation. I made my way out of my room and quickly fled toward the exit, but of course I couldn't escape quite that easily.

"Edward" Alec called and I stopped and slowly turned towards him.

"Your not joining us for this evening?" he asked with a fake curious tone, he knew very well that I would never join him when It concerned my diet. He raised his eyebrows as if asking for me to start a fight again like I did last time when Heidi had asked me the same thing, but only with hopes of angering me.

A fierce growl erupted from my chest and Alec smirked at my reaction.

"Alec" I heard Jane call as she walked over toward us.

"Do not bother poor Edward" she looked towards me "he will join us when he is ready, and if he knows what's good for him" she added with a smirk of her own.

Another growl erupted from my chest and I was preparing myself to lunge at them but Aro called them to his attention and they left me in peace.

I continued my exit in a quick pace.

I wandered around the streets of the city for a few hours before I decided to go hunting. There was a forest on the outside of the city that wasn't too far away. I scaled the wall that surrounded the city and ran towards the forest but making sure my pace was slow, I was determined to drag out every second that I had away from the gloom that surround me in that castle that has become known to me as hell.

At least I will be prepared for what awaits me when I leave this world, which will be shortly after Bella leaves.

It was hard to think that Bella would eventually have to leave this world and having so much time on my hands I had no other conclusion to come to other than the one that I would stay with her through every second of her human life. I refuse to take her mortality from her, I know that I am selfish but Bella is more important to me than what I want and what I want is to have Bella to stay with me for eternity, but I doubt that she would ever consider that future and I will not be so selfish as to ask her of it.

Of course there was the option of letting her live her human life without the presence of a vampire but I know that I would never be able to leave her, I might have considered it greatly if these past three months hadn't been agonising without her, but I couldn't be apart from her and that was the bottom line.

What other choice did I have other than to stay with her during the duration of her human life. I had no other options that I was willing to consider.

I only hunted for a little while because I had hunted the night before, I made my way slowly back towards Volterra.

I was imagining a life with Bella, a life with nothing to ever worry about, a life where I could give her everything and she would never have to fear for her life again and I would never have to fear for her either, a life where I could remain with her forever.

* * *

**Hey, so sorry for the delay.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, any ideas or suggestions for the story is greatly appreciated.**

**_Please review._**

**-Kate xoxoxoxoxxox**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Another three months later…. (six months after Bella has seen Edward)

School. Do I really need to say more, I used to like school but now I didn't as much. Of course I was at the top of all my classes but that's only because I would spend all my time that isn't spent with the Cullen's submerged in my homework.

I actually use to hang out with my friends a lot but now it seemed like a didn't have the energy or really just didn't want to pretend to be happy. That's what I would be doing, pretending, happiness was a foreign emotion to me now, I would feel the ghost of the emotion when I was with the Cullen's and I would experience a fake happiness when Jasper was around but I knew what could make me feel the real thing, but I was only half way through my time in hell.

"Bella!" I heard someone call, I was making my way over to my lunch table, on my own.

I didn't bother to look, if it was important then they would call to me again and maybe I will respond then.

"Bella" this time the voice was close, I looked up to see Mike standing at the end of my table.

"Hi Mike" I said softly and he grinned at me like a mad man, probably happy that he got a response from me.

"So Bella, I was wondering if um maybe we could do something this weekend?" wow I was not expecting this, I mean people usually left me alone because of my so called 'zombie state' but Mike was asking me out!

"Um Mike, thanks but i'm actually quite busy this weekend" that was a lie, the Cullen's were going 'hunting' this weekend and I would be left alone, well not really alone because one or more of the Cullen's usually stay behind to keep an eye on me, you know just in case.

This time Carlisle was staying home but he would be at the hospital but he assured me that if I needed anything that he would call in sick or just make up some excuse, but I couldn't do that. I have already caused so much problems for this family and I wasn't going to take Carlisle away from his job, even if it was just for one weekend.

"Well maybe next weekend then?" Mike asked, did he ever give up?

"Um Mike, i'm actually seeing someone right now" if you could call what Edward and I had a relationship but I liked to think we had something, we never had the time to discuss what we were but all Mike needed to know is that I wasn't available and in truth I could never be available to any one but Edward ever again.

You might think I sound dramatic, because I had barely met Edward before I knew I was in love with him, but consider it a regular Romeo and Juliet story, except this is so much harder in reality. I mean Juliet only knew Romeo for less time then I knew Edward and they decided to get married.

I loved him, I love him. I will always love him and for Mike to think he actually stood a chance was actually quite humorous but I just couldn't find the energy to laugh, maybe it was that lack of happiness.

"Really? I didn't know, who is he?" Mike seemed genuinely surprised, was it really that unbelievable that I could be with someone?

"No one you know" I answered truthfully but I could tell that he wasn't going to let it go so I cut him off before he could ask any more questions because quite frankly I just didn't want to talk about it. It was ok to talk about it with Alice because it just felt natural to talk to her about him, I didn't think it would help to talk about him but actually it does help, but only when I talk with the Cullen's, definitely not Mike!

"Look Mike I got to go, thanks for asking me out, I'm sorry" I was anything but sorry but if it made him feel better than I guess it was alright to lie to him.

I got up from my seat and threw my untouched lunch in the garbage and slowly walked to my next class. I was really early but I didn't care, I just pulled out my book and started reading.

I must of got really into the book because before I knew it people started walking in and the bell rang. Funny, I couldn't remember a word I had just read.

Class was normal and I got all my work done so I didn't have any homework.

When the bell rang I groaned, I had gym next and worse, it was with Mike and it was bound to be awkward.

Surprisingly gym wasn't awkward and Mike stayed away from me and I was happy about that, well happy was just a figure of speech.

When the bell finally rang I went as fast as I could without causing myself of another harm to my truck. I had to whole weekend to myself and I had basically no home work and I was alone. What the hell was I supposed to do?

I contemplated different activities as I drove home but none of them sounded particularly appealing.

"Mum?" I called when I entered my house, there was no answer.

"Mum?" I called again as I walked around the house. Still no answer.

I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

Basically mum and Phil are out for dinner and that she had order a pizza for me, she left a number to in case I needed to get in contact with her.

I sighed as I put the note back down, and then the phone. Eager for something to do I ran and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" was the eager really that obvious in my voice?

"Hello, is that you Bella?" said a slightly familiar voice but I couldn't put a name to it.

"Yes, its me" I answered back with confusion swirling in my words.

"Ah, its so great to speak to you, its Billy Black. You probably don't remember me but I am an old friend of your fathers and I live on the reservation just out from Forks" he told me and I was slightly familiar towards him but I didn't remember him much, but it wasn't like he was expecting to remember him other wise he wouldn't of told me everything about him.

"Oh hello Billy" I was unsure of what to say.

"Its probably quite a surprise getting a call from me but as you know your fathers birthday is coming up and we were planning a surprise birthday for him and I thought the best surprise we could give him was your presences" he said.

"Oh" was all I could respond. I never really liked Forks, but it was my fathers birthday and I do miss him so there really isn't any reason why I couldn't go there. The Cullen's would get a break from always having to look after me, because lets face it, who would need looking out for in a place like Forks?

"That sounds great Billy" I answered as eagerly as I could.

"If it's a hassle Bella I understand but I know Charlie would just love to see you" he said in a rush.

"No, no, Billy it's a great idea" I told him and in the first time in six months when it hadn't concerned the Cullen's I was actually excited.

"When should I come down?" I asked him, the sooner the better.

"Well, have you got any plans this weekend?" he asked me and I could hear that he was unsure.

"None at all" I answered back.

"Well then" I could hear the smile in his voice "I will ring the airport and have a ticket waiting for you, is tomorrow too soon?" he asked me.

Was I actually smiling?

"Tomorrow is perfect" I answered, actually right now would be perfect but tomorrow is good.

"Great then, I cant wait to see you again Bella"

"Me too Billy" I told him and I hung up.

There was so much to do, I had to pack and call mum and I had to go see Carlisle at the hospital. Maybe tomorrow is better than today.

Damn, I thought. I forgot to ask what time I had to be at the airport. That can be easily fixed though, I couldn't ring Billy back because I didn't have his numbered so I got on the computer and looked up the time for flights leaving to Port Angels.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, I really could decided but that flight was leaving early.

I ran up to my room the first thing on my to do list is to pack. I nearly had the suitcase filled when I heard the doorbell ring. With a resigned huff I had my way down the stairs.

I opened the door and I was greeted by the pizza delivery boy.

"Hey" he said with a smile that was too big for my liking. Was he actually checking me out? I watched as his gaze lingered on my chest.

"Uh hi" I said with venom leaking from my voice.

The guy didn't stop looking at my chest so I took the pizza from his hand and shoved the money in his hand to replace it.

"Keep the change" I said as I slammed the door in his face.

I ate a couple of slices before putting the rest in the fridge.

Ok, now that I was packed I still had to tell mum and Carlisle where I was going and since mum wasn't home I made my way out to mums spare car to go see Carlisle.

I didn't know if he would be working or not but it was getting dark enough for him to come out in public and besides he would be under cover.

The fresh clean smell of the hospital that was all too familiar to me hit my nose as I entered through the big glass sliding doors and made my way up to the receptionist.

"Hi, i'm here to see Dr Cullen" I told her with a polite smile.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"Umm no but-" she cut me off.

"I'm sorry but Dr Cullen is actually busy at the moment, can I take a message?" damn, um should I leave a message? Well I couldn't wait around for him to become unoccupied, I mean he was a doctor and I didn't have the time.

"Umm sure. Can you tell him that Isabella Swan is going down to visit her father in Forks and that she will be home in less than a week" did I leave anything out?

"Of course, I will give him the message as soon as I can. Would you like to leave a number that he can contact you with?" oh right that was probably a good idea. I gave the receptionist my fathers home number and said a quick thankyou before I made my way out of the hospital.

Right, now I have taken care of packing and I have sort of informed Carlisle of my impromptu trip, now I had to tell mum.

I really didn't want to interrupt mum while she was at diner but I had to go to bed early because the flight was leaving at some ungodly hour.

I guess I had no choice but to ring her.

When I arrived at home I picked up the phone and dialled my mothers number. After getting the message bank several times I decided to call the restaurant she was dinning at.

"Maddies restaurant this is Callie speaking" the voice was pleasant but I could tell that she was bored.

"Hi Callie this is Bella speaking, my mother is dinning at your restaurant tonight and I have to talk to her, is it possible for you to put her on the phone or at least give her a message?" I asked adopting her pleasant tone.

"I could leave a message for her" she replied.

I told her the message that I wanted to give my mother and then went into descriptions of my mothers appearance so she could pass on the message I also told her what Phil looked like just in case. When I set the phone down my gaze was now locked on the envelope that was on the table, between all the chaos I forgot to check for my letter from Edward. It had been six months and not a day has pass when I haven't received a letter from him, it was like an antidote that helped with the feeling of pain caused by his absences but I knew I couldn't fully be cured until I had him hear, with me.

I picked it up and let my fingers trace the elegant script that was on the front of the envelope and exhaled an almost painful sigh.

I would save it, Edward wouldn't know to write to my fathers house and I could go just under a week without his letters, so I would save this almost sacred letter.

With everything finally organised for me to leave bright and early tomorrow I decided to go to bed to get some needed sleep. I brought the letter upstairs with me and put it in my suitcase before I got into the bed.

It felt like I had been sleeping for two minutes when I heard the phone ring and when I checked the clock I had indeed only been sleeping for two minutes.

I quickly went down the stairs, being extra careful because I was usually more clumsy when I was half asleep.

"Hello?" I answered quietly trying to wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"Bella, its Carlisle I hope I didn't wake you" I smiled when I heard who's voice it was. Who cares if he woke me.

"No its fine Carlisle. Did you get my message?" I asked him and my voice was slowly getting the less tired effect.

"Yes I did Bella, that's actually why i'm calling" he replied.

"Oh. Is it alright I mean its my fathers birthday and his friend called me and told me about a surprise party and he wanted me to come along to surprise Char- dad." it was all in a rush but I knew he understood me.

"Bella its fine I just wanted to know what time the flight is so that i'm not late" he told me and I was confused beyond reason, why would he be late?

"Oh um, its fine Carlisle you don't have to see me off" I gathered that's what he must of meant.

I heard his soft laughter ring through the phone "no Bella, I will be joining you" he told me.

"What?" now I was really confused. Why would Carlisle want to come with me to Forks?

"I will be joining you on your journey to Forks" he said it a bit slower this time probably hoping I would catch on.

"Its hardly a journey Carlisle, i'm just visiting my father for his birthday" I told him.

"Nevertheless I and the rest of the family for that matter would be more comfortable if I accompanied you" ok this whole 'protect Bella' thing was getting out of hand, I mean it was Forks, population my dad and a couple of other people that could surely cause me no harm.

"Carlisle, really I know you promised Edward you would keep an eye out for me but-" he cut me off.

"Your family Bella, and I don't think any of us would like to feel the wrath of Edward when he finds out we left you alone for one second Bella" he told me and I was actually getting a bit emotional when he referred to me as family and instantly all arguments left me and I agreed for him to accompany me.

After telling Carlisle the flight details I said my goodbyes and basically floated to my bed.

**EPOV**

"This is pathetic you know, when will you finally accept the fact that you are meant to feed on humans not animals?" Jane hadn't let a day pass since the six months that I have been entrapped in this hell when she hadn't tried to persuade me into feeding on humans.

"When will you finally accept that I will not consider any other source of food besides animals, I will not be a monster like you" it was harsh to say such words but they were truthful and she knew it and besides, she deserved it.

"Believe it or not Edward, we are one of the same and choosing to feed on animals instead of humans will not change that fact" she had to be kidding, I am nothing like her.

"Your wrong yet again Jane" I responded. It was a strain for her right now for her not just to unleash her power on me and inflict pain on me in order for her to receive her payback.

"Jane" sometimes, like times like these, I was actually grateful for Aro's interference.

Immediately Janes attention was at the mercy of her master whereas I refuse to let Aro have such power over me.

"We have discussed this many times my dear and it is as it always will be, Edwards decision, he will change when he is ready" he said and I held in a snort. 'I will change when I am ready' he is seriously delusional to believe that I will change to be like him, a monster.

I don't argue anymore, well not with Aro anyway, because it is just a waste of time. Not that I minded because all I wanted was to waste time especially now that I only have another six months until I get to see Bella again.

Her name brought on a new surge of pain. I tried not to think of her too much but despite my efforts every second of every day she is constantly on my mind.

"Edward?" I looked towards Aro.

"May we speak for a moment, in private?" I actually laughed at his question.

"Since when has privacy been an accepted term of whom we are and where we are?" I asked him with laughter still present in my voice. It wasn't happy laughter, no it was far from it. Happiness has become a foreign emotion to me now and any other emotional that is linked to joyous is now foreign to me.

He laughed along also, except his laughter was actually genuine.

He motioned for me to follow him to a private room, well as private for it gets for a vampire anyway.

"Edward, this is starting to become ridiculous" he said as soon as he turned to face me.

I raised my eyebrows in response and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"When will you accept the fact that you are one of us? That you are not human anymore?" he asked me.

"I was never under the impression that I was a human, far from it in fact" I replied and he let out another angry sigh.

His thoughts gave nothing away in terms where he was going with this conversation so I just waited it out.

"I was hoping that this was just a phase, something that would just pass with time." he took a deep unnecessary breath and continued. "she is human Edward and I know you have no intentions of changing that so why waste your time with something so insignificant?" by this point I was ready to rip his head off. Would he never accept the fact that at the end of the twelve months, which was only in six months time that I would decide to leave?

"She is anything but insignificant" I growled back.

"She is human" he said it like it was a dirty word and it took everything I had not to pounce.

"Yes and I have every intention of keeping her that way." I answered back with much difficulty.

Aro's face was incredulous, he couldn't believe me, he thought me a fool. I guess in some cases and especially in last six months I would have to agree with him.

It was rare for me to actually agree with Aro over something but in this case he was right, I was a fool but I wouldn't let that get in my way, or rather the way I feel about Bella.

"In time you will see it my way Edward" he told me.

"I doubt that" I told him and I simply just exited the room because if he referred to Bella in any other way than perfection than I might not be able to contain myself with ripping him apart.

I trashed my room completely the second I was in it. I could kill him, I will kill him. No that would just make me more like him and if he wasn't dead then he would actually be glad that I had given into my anger.

I turned the upturned desk the right way up and collected my writing utensils.

_Bella,_ I wrote.

_Although it might feel as the year I said that I would be away from you has repeated itself many times over I can honestly say that I am pleased to no end that my time away from you is half way through._

_Today signifies the exact day when six months ago I first met you and that was the day when I truly started living._

_After so many years of being alone its amazing how one person can make all your insecurities, all your fears and all your loneliness disappear. For me Bella, that person is you. You mean more to me than I can ever comprehend and I hope that one day I can interpret these feelings into words so that I can resite them to you but these feelings are way too strong for that to be ever done and I can only hope that you feel the same way but somehow I think that would be impossible._

_I hope my family are keeping you company and better yet I am hoping that you are enjoying their company because I know that they would be enjoying yours, who wouldn't?._

_With all the love in the world that can never be expresses into words, Edward._

_Forever and always yours, I love you._

I slipped the neatly folded piece of paper into an envelop and sat it back on the desk. I will post it when I go out hunting later tonight when the rest of the guard is feasting upon innocent humans.

* * *

**It's the beginning of the holidays and i'm treating my readers of this story and my other one to an update. I will get more time during the holidays to write so hopefully there wont be as long as a wait between chapters as there was before.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Another three months later (nine months since she has seen Edward.)

I woke up knowing today was going to be a good day, not great because my days could never be described as great, but good nevertheless.

I was going to be spending the day in La Push with my friend Jacob Black. La Push is a reservation just out from Forks where I have now been living for the last three months.

After the surprise party for my dad I was pretty much hooked on Forks, well not exactly Forks as much as the people in Forks but you get my point.

My dad was so happy and for once in all my life he actually showed me some rock solid emotion. Billy Black was very kind, I really liked him but I liked his son Jacob Black a lot more, he was now my best friend, well excluding the Cullen's of course.

It was strange, when I was around Jacob everything seemed to matter less and I could actually feel normal again, well as close to normal as I could get. Of course I didn't forget Edward, that was an impossible task but when I was around Jacob it didn't hurt as much. The memory of Edward was always present but I felt as if I could be happy, not as happy as I could be if Edward was here but content nevertheless.

It all turned out quite convenient actually, Forks is one of the wettest places in America and therefore it was much easier for the Cullen's to show themselves in public and that worked out even better for me because I could spend more time with them.

I was now registered as a student at Forks high school and I actually made some new friends. Life was falling together nicely but despite that fact it felt as if a huge chuck of me was missing, i'm not naive, I know exactly where that part is, thousands of miles away and currently residing in Volterra.

The only time I feel slightly normal or happy is when I am either with the Cullen's or Jake.

The drive to La Push was short but in a way it took forever.

"Bells" I heard Jake call as soon as I stepped out of my truck. Yeah I know, me, Bella Swan is driving a truck, but surprising I love it. When I told Charlie that I was moving down here he went out and brought the truck off his friend Billy Black, Jakes dad.

Jake was working on a couple of motor bikes in his shed and after we finished greeting each other I sat down and talked to him while he played mechanic. He told me that as soon as they were finished he was going to teach me how to ride one. I didn't think that was a good idea, I had too many visits to the hospital and even though I know Carlisle will be there to look after me I still didn't like the idea of crashing a bike that he has worked so hard on and potentially hurting myself.

Things worked out well for the Cullen's to. It turns out that Forks hospital was short on experienced staff and they were more than happy to offer Carlisle a job and Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all signed up to study at Forks high which turned out well for me because I didn't have to start at a new school by myself.

Esme is working on an old Victorian styled house just outside of town and it looks amazing but of course I expected nothing less of Esme. I couldn't help but think that Edward would love it here but more so that I would love being here with him.

My mother forward all my letters that I received from Edward because it was impossible to inform him of my address change. I still received a letter everyday but the date on the letter is always either three or four days later behind the present time, I didn't like that. I wanted to know what he did every day without any delay but there isn't anything I could actually do about it so I just shrugged it off.

"So there is a bonfire tomorrow night down at the beach, do you want to come" Jacobs voice broke my retrieve.

Tomorrow? "Actually Alice wants to take me shopping tomorrow, so I don't think I will be able to make it." I actually really did want to go, only because of Jacob of course. I like Jacobs friends most of the time but they seemed to have some vendetta against the Cullen's and I didn't like the way they talked about them.

"Can't you go some other day?" he pouted and I really did want to say that I would come but I didn't want to face the wrath of Alice, she saw a new shop opening and was dying to but me some dress. I shuddered at the thought.

"Sorry Jake, Alice has been planning this for ages now, I will come next time." I reassured him and that seemed to brighten him up a bit.

We talked a bit more about pretty much everything, I haven't told Jake about Edward, he knows that there is another member of the Cullen family but he doesn't know that i'm in love with him, because despite my comfort with Jake there are just something's that I cant talk about with him.

When I asked about school he said it was going fine and when the topic of friends come up a look of sadness overtook Jakes usual cheery face.

"Is everything ok Jake?" I asked him when I noticed his depressed behaviour when I mentioned his friends.

He let out a sad sigh and tried to smile at me but I saw straight through it.

"Is something wrong? Is Embry and Quil ok?" I was suddenly anxious about there well being because of Jakes strange behaviour.

"No, there ok, its just.." he trailed off and I gave him some time to clear his head before he continued but he didn't so I tried to push him along a bit.

"Its just what, Jake?" I encouraged.

He let out a long sigh and looked at me.

"You remember that gang I told you about?" he asked me. How could I forget he seemed seriously worried about it when he first told me about it. Apparently some of the guys in La Push had started some sort of gang and although Jake didn't exactly like them, well actually he pretty much hated them his dad however seemed to think that they were the best thing that had ever happened to the tribe.

I nodded my head to show that I knew what he was talking about and to encourage him to continue.

"Well Embry has started to hang out with Sam and his gang now and he wont even talk to Quil and I anymore and i'm just really freaked out Bells cause Sam's looking at me as if he is expecting me to do something and I think its something that I really don't want to. Its hard to explain, I just don't know what to do." I could tell that Jake was frustrated about the whole thing and I really want to help him but I really didn't know how.

"Did you talk to your dad about this Jake?" I asked him and he snorted.

"Yeah, fat good that did, 'Sam and his friends are the best thing this tribe could ask for, you should be grateful'" he impersonated his dad and he actually did a pretty good job at it.

Not knowing what to do I tried to comfort Jake by giving him hug.

"I'm so sorry Jake" I said and he seemed to cheer up a bit.

"Don't worry about it Bells, i'm a big boy I can handle myself" he said in a teasing tone. I pulled away and looked at him.

"'Big' is the understatement of the century Jake, you are huge, you have grown so much in the past months that you make me feel like a midget!" I said. It was true, at first I thought he was on drugs or something because he was growing so fast but getting to know Jake I realized that he wasn't the type of person to take drugs so I shrugged it off and just considered it to be a growth spurt, a very large growth spurt, but a growth spurt nevertheless.

In hopes to cheer Jacob up a little more I took him down to the beach and he tried to teach me how to skip stones but I wasn't very good at it and by no time Jake was back to his usual cheery self.

When the sun started to go down I told Jake that I was heading off. He seemed upset at first but I told him I would see him the day after tomorrow and he cheered up a bit.

I wasn't ready to go home yet so I decided to go to the Cullen's, my second home.

The Cullen's had done nothing but treat me like family, Emmett was like the big brother I never had and Esme and Carlisle were like a second set of parents. Alice was my best friend and my sister. Jasper always kept his distant from me and Alice reassured me that it was just was because he was still getting used to their lifestyle. I got the feeling that Rosalie didn't like me much but there wasn't much I could do about that.

Alice was sitting on the front steps when I arrived at the house and she bounded over to me eagerly and opened my door for me. I laughed and got out of the truck.

I pulled Alice into a hug and she seemed honestly surprised and that amused me because no one could take Alice by surprise. To be truthful I didn't really know that I was hugging her until I was actually doing it. I felt the need to be comforted, although I usually don't like to show my emotions I just couldn't help it.

I had been thinking about Edward and it felt like I was falling to pieces.

"I miss him so much Alice" I whispered between my sobs.

"I miss him so much" I said a little louder and my sobs increased.

Although I said I was happy, no content with my life right now things really hadn't changed. I was numbed of all feelings when I was with the Cullen's and Jake and that gave me a chance to feel happiness but I knew it was all a charade, a act to keep me from feeling what was going on inside of me.

Whoever said 'time heals and wounds' are seriously deluded. It has been nine months and the pain hasn't even subsided in the slightest, if anything it has gotten worse as time has past.

Alice hugged me tighter and stroked my hair soothingly. I love Alice, I really don't think I could of survived without her and what was even more scarier is I don't think I actually would want to survive without her or Edward or any of the Cullen's.

Edward was more than I could ever ask for and when he wrote to me I could see that he loved me as much as I loved him but he seems to be under a misinterpretation when he wrote that he believed that I could never love him as much as he loved me, because I don't think it would be possible to love anyone as much as I love Edward.

Alice brought me inside the house and sat me on the couch, never once did she let hold of her comforting hug.

I felt calm wash over me and I didn't have to look to know that Jasper was in the room.

Alice pulled back and looked at me.

"Three months" she said reassuringly, I tried to smile but it wasn't working.

Three months and I would be able to see Edward again, but what if he doesn't want me? What if he realised that loving me or saving me was a terrible mistake? I couldn't live if he decided to leave me, although I hadn't seen him in nine months the only thing keeping me from going insane was his letters and if they, along with him ceased to exist than I don't think I would want to exist myself.

It might sound dramatic but I couldn't help the way I feel, I love Edward. I can not nor would I ever want to, stop loving Edward Cullen. It felt as if part of me and that part was my heart would always remain with Edward and I know I wont be able to live properly again until he brings it back to me.

My heart along with everything that I am will always belong to him and no other.

"Three months" I reassured myself this time and Alice gave me a smile.

"Three months" I said louder and Alices smile widened.

I let the last of my tears roll down my cheeks in silence and then I got up off the couch.

I tried to smile at everyone but I knew that they could see right through it.

"Bella" I heard Carlisle say as he walked over to me.

Again I tried to smile but I just broke down instead.

"Bella" he said in a soothing tone as he engulfed me in a hug. Just like Alice he stroked my hair and he uttered words of reassurance.

"What if he decides to stay? What if he decides he doesn't want me? What if they don't let him go?" I voiced my worries and slightly pulled away from Carlisle to see his reaction to my words.

It wasn't Carlisle that answered, it was Esme. "Listen to me Bella, Edward loves you more than anything and everything else in the world, he would never stay in another place if it meant being away from you. He will find a way to get to you, Edward is the most determined person I know and he wont let anything or anyone get in his way of what he wants. You Bella, is what Edward wants and he loves you so much and for you to question his love for you is just silly, Bella. You have to have faith in him, he will come home, he does and always will love you and he wont let anything stand in his way" she said it aggressively but compassionately at the same time and I was shocked. I couldn't reject her words because she spoke so truly and with determination that I have only seen before in Edward.

Edward does love me, he will come home and he wont let anything stop him. I kept telling this to myself, hoping I would believe it and surprisingly, I did.

The smile on my face was suddenly genuine and I embraced Esme in a fierce hug which she eagerly returned.

"Thankyou so much" I whispered in her ear but I had no doubt that every other person in this room heard it too.

Esme looked at me as if she was about to break down in tears, but we both knew that that was impossible so she hugged me back just as fiercely.

"He loves you Bella, so do I, we all do" she whispered back in my ear and I was stunned at how emotional she sounded.

Esme is like a second mother to me and I love her along with everyone else in this family with all my heart.

"I know and I love you too" I said as I pulled back so she could see the truth in my eyes when I said it.

She smiled at me and I gave her a watery smile in response.

"Well now that everyone knows that the love is all around how about we have a movie night?" Emmett cheered in enthusiasm. I laughed at this and so did everyone else in the room. I wiped the stray tears from my cheeks.

"Leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment" Alice said under her breath and Emmett shot her a cheerful look, I have no idea why and it made me laugh even more.

I love this family! What would I do without them? More importantly what would I do without Edward?

**EPOV**

I tried to block out the tortured screams that echoed down the hall, although I wasn't succeeding.

I couldn't help but pity the poor soul that was now enduring Janes wrath, I use the term soul loosely because I do not believe creatures like us, like me have a soul and although the creature that is now being tortured probably deserves some pain inflicted on him I do doubt that punishment inflicted by Jane is beyond deserved but again as Aro has reminded me many times before, it isn't up to me.

The newborn that was now being tortured screams halted to a stop but I couldn't make sense of his scrambled thoughts, he had no idea what he was doing, what he had become when he attacked some humans inside Volterra but the Volturi treat attacks inside their city very seriously and although this new born had no idea of the rules Aro still felt the need to punish him.

Although I couldn't make sense of the new born thoughts I could however hear Aro's loud and clear.

'It's time for Edward to step up and accept his place among the Volturi guard' I gathered by now because of the nine months I had spent in this hell hole and time spent interpreting Aro's thoughts that he was going to make me do something I didn't want to.

I knew better than to avoid Aro at times like these because he usually would make that time that I had spent avoiding him much worse than he originally planned out so I dejectedly made my way towards the room where yet again the tortured screams of the new born now radiated from.

I tried not to wince at the scene in front of me as I entered the room.

The new born, who couldn't be any older than sixteen was withering on the floor in pain while Jane stood above him with a sick smile on her face. How she could enjoy watching people in pain I will never know.

"Ah Edward how good of you to join us" Aro said with the same sick smile that is present of Janes face.

I didn't answer him, I simply made my way to the corner of he room and tried to block out the screams, yet again failing horribly. I found myself unconsciously looking up and watching the scene before me. I'm sure the disgust on my face was apparent and i'm sure that added to Aro's pleasure.

I could almost hear the laughing from Aro's mind and I contained a snarl from letting loose.

"Jane, that's enough" I almost sighed in relief when Aro ordered Jane to stop.

Almost immediately after the order left Aro's lips Jane ceased her torture.

"Edward" Aro turned to me and he was trying to keep his thought from me and unfortunately for me he was succeeding.

"Finish him off" my mouth might of fell open in shock, I really wouldn't know, I was too shocked and appalled to notice.

"W-what?" I stammered in a whispered tone.

"Finish him off" Aro said once again and I was shocked into silence.

"Or are you too weak?" trust Jane to find time to tease me in a time like this. I didn't even try to contain the snarl that escaped me this time.

"I'm waiting Edward" Aro was starting to get impatient.

"No" I said simply.

"You refuse to do what I ask of you Edward?" Aro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" I answered simply again.

"I would happily fulfil your request master" Jane wouldn't let an opportunity pass to show off her faithfulness towards her master.

"Jane" Aro silenced her.

"Edward" he addressed me again.

"If you don't fulfil my request I will use force" Aro stated simply.

"You have nothing to force me with" I answered gritting my teeth.

Bella's face flashed in Aro's mind as he imagined draining her body of her blood as I form of force he could use to pressure me. The growl that escaped me was fierce.

"I will not allow you to touch her" I growled out and Aro smirked at my hostility.

"And how will you manage that?" he asked with the same sick grin.

I lunged at him but I didn't make contact, instead I fell to the floor in extricating pain.

The pain seemed to last a lifetime. Finally the pain ceased and I looked up to see Aro standing above me.

"Now, you will do as I request and fish him off otherwise your precious human will suffer the consequences" he said in an even tone.

He crouched down so he was closer to me.

"Do you understand me?" he asked in a more determined tone.

I nodded my head numbly trying not to think about what I was about to do.

I got up from my crumble position on the floor and looked into the pleading eyes of the new born that I am sentenced to kill.

It was like I turned a switch, as soon as I looked into the eyes of the pleading newborn all emotion, all thoughts and all feelings were turned off and everything besides Bella ceased to matter to me.

_For Bella_ I thought as I lunged at the new born and ripped him to pieces.

* * *

**I would really appreciate a review.**

**The next chapter is already written but I aiming for 100 reviews so please review so I can get to 100 reviews and I will update!!!!**

**Review and check out my other story, loving Edward Cullen!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO **__**Twilight. Owns!!!!**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

_Three months later (One whole year since she had last seen Edward.)_

I awoke with a loud yawn emitting form my mouth and I was embarrassed as I realized that everyone in the house would be able to hear it.

I had spent the night at the Cullen's house because today is the day, the day that I have been living for, the day I having been awaiting to arrive for the last year, the last twelve months, these last horrible three hundred and sixty five days, is finally here.

I bounced out of bed and threw the door open not even bothering to change out of my pyjamas.

"Alice!" I yelled as I flew down the stairs not even caring if I fell. Today the only thing that mattered was my reunion with Edward.

Alice was at the bottom of the stairs and Emmett was standing beside her with a huge grin on his face.

"A little eager are we?" he asked in his deep humorous voice. I only laughed and I didn't even bother walking down the last three steps instead I just flung myself at Emmett and he caught me in a bone crushing hug which I eagerly returned.

"He's coming home" I said happily as Emmett swung me around and Alice laughed at me. For the first time in so long I was actually laughing freely along with her.

"He's coming home, he's coming home, he's coming home!" I repeated as Emmett kept swinging me around when he finally set me down I realized that the rest of the Cullen's had joined us.

I ran over to where Esme and Carlisle were standing and engulfed Esme in a huge that could have rivalled Emmett's.

"He's coming home Esme" I whispered in her ear in an excited tone and she laughed at my enthusiasm, which could easy beat Alices usual hypoactivity.

I released Esme from my hug and she held me at arms length and she smiled at me.

"I'm so happy for you Bella" she said softly but it held so much emotion that it caused me to start to cry. She pulled me back into a hug.

"Thankyou so much Esme, I love you" I said in a soft voice and Esme was now shaking with silent and tearless sobs. I hugged her even tighter.

"I'm so lucky to have had you, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't of had you" I said quietly and she held me at arms length and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you Bella, my daughter" again I couldn't hold back my tears.

"Thankyou" I whispered and I felt a hand on my shoulder but it wasn't Esme's because she was still holding my forearms with both her hands, I turned to see Carlisle smiling at me with his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled back at him and quickly engulfed him in a hug, I heard him chuckle as he embraced me back.

"I'm so proud of you Bella" he said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Edward couldn't of found someone better" he said proudly and I pulled him back into a grateful hug.

"And I couldn't of found a better father" I whispered back to him and I pulled back to make sure it was ok that I referred to him as a father to me, of course I hadn't forgotten Charlie, no one could replace him but Carlisle was a second father to me and I wanted to know if it was ok with him if I thought of him in that way.

"And I couldn't of found a better daughter" he answered back and kissed me on the forehead.

Today was turning out to be a very emotional day and I hadn't even been awake for a hour yet.

"And I think I speak for the rest of us when I say we couldn't of found a better sister" I was surprised to see that it was Jasper that said it, I was conflicted whether to go up and hug him or not but Emmett spoke before I had a chance to even react.

"Except for Edward that is, cause you know it would be kind of weird if he thought of you as a sister" he said in his teasing voice again and Alice went up and smacked his arm.

"Must you always ruin the moment?" she asked in the same teasing tone that Emmett had just used and it made me laugh.

"I was just putting it out there" he pouted and rubbed his arm where Alice had just slapped him, it made me laugh even more because I knew that Alice hadn't actually hurt him and that he was just putting on a show.

While everyone was laughing at Emmett Alice skipped over to me.

"Lets get you ready" she said in a high pitch excited voice.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"You have to look absolutely beautiful when Edward arrives today and we haven't got much time left" she told me.

"how long till he gets here?" I asked excitedly.

"twelve hours" what? that's twelve hours too long.

"Alice we have plenty of time, in fact it really shouldn't take that long for him to get here, Italy is only about six or seven hours away!" I said in a depressed tone. I didn't want to wait twelve hours to see Edward but I guess if I can wait one whole year, half a day wouldn't kill me.

"No we don't! if anything we are running short on time! We have so much to do! Besides Edward got delayed so that's why he is going to take longer than normal" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Delayed?" I asked her, why today of all days must the flights be running late. Why?!

"Yes delayed, he doesn't know that your not living in Phoenix anymore remember?" she said in an amused tone.

"Oh" was my brilliant response.

Then she started mumbling about shopping for a brand new outfit and then doing my hair and makeup and what not.

Normally I would argue about the whole shopping thing because Alice insisted on paying for everything and I hated it when people spend money on me but today I wanted to look my best so I let her drag me upstairs to pick an outfit out to get dressed in until we find the perfect one for my reunion with Edward.

Surprisingly when I reached the room Rosalie was sitting on Alices bed and she actually smiled at me when I entered the room. I shyly returned her smile.

"I will be right back" Alice said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"So, you must be excited for today?" Rosalie said and I wondered if Alice left so that we could talk, I couldn't imagine why Rosalie would want to talk to me though because I always got the feeling that she didn't like me and her actions towards me didn't contradict that.

"Extremely" I answered back unable to contain my excitement. She laughed at the ridiculously huge grin that was now occupying my face and gestured for me to sit down next to her.

I made my way over to the edge of the bed and sat next to her.

She let out a deep breath as if she was preparing herself for something.

"I guess I kind of owe you an apology, Bella" she said in a soft voice as she looked down at the floor.

I was shocked into silence, she was actually apologising to me and even more shocking was that she was actually talking civilly to me!

She looked up, probably wondering why I hadn't responded.

She let out a small but guilty laugh as she took in my confused expression.

"You don't have to look so shocked Bella, I am capable of being civil its just that it was hard for me to accept that you….." she thought for a second before continuing. "I was being stupid, I resented you for putting my family in danger, actually truth be told I was actually jealous of you" jealous? There is no reason in the world why Rosalie should be jealous of me.

"Jealous?" my voice broke in that single word.

"My family were so willing to give up their lives in order to protect you, they rushed to your aid when or even if you didn't need help and I guess I was jealous of the fact that they would do that for you, a insignificant human." the last remark stung a bit but I didn't expect Rosalie to be kind to me.

"My family loves you Bella, Edward loves you" she added.

"But you don't" it wasn't a question, it was simple fact.

"Sorry about that" she said timidly.

"Why?" I whispered out.

"You put them in danger Bella and I know that it was unintentional but you're the reason that Edward has been away from us and you're the reason why we have now to fear the Volturi even more than before." Rosalie put it painfully simple and I couldn't deny that what she said was one hundred per cent truthful.

"I didn't mean for that" I said softly as I looked down at the floor.

"I know you didn't Bella but it doesn't change anything" I looked up at her to see that her expression was blank, absolutely clear of emotion, I looked back down ashamedly.

"I'm sorry" I didn't know what else to say.

"No Bella i'm sorry" I looked up in surprise, she was sorry?

Rosalie let out a sigh and looked at the floor.

"You might of cause havoc amongst my family Bella but you have also made them more happy then I have ever seen them before and i'm sorry for treating you like as if you weren't a part of this family because I know now that you will always be a part of this family whether I want you to be or not." she said but I got the feeling that she still didn't like me.

"But you don't want me to be a part of this family" again it wasn't a question it was a statement.

" I'm sorry Bella" she said again.

"It doesn't matter, you are family no matter how I feel and i'm grateful for you for making my family, our family happy" she added more sincerely.

"Thankyou Rosalie" I said and she smiled at me.

"Now I believe there is a certain someone that you have to get ready for?" she said teasingly to lighten the mood. Almost immediately my enthusiasm returned once I realized that I was only hours away from seeing Edward.

Alice bounded into the room and went straight towards me and grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I laughed at her eagerness however it was no match for mine.

After pulling out at least thirty different outfits my impatience got the better of me.

"Alice, come on i'm only going to get changed again once we go shopping" I whined and she sighed in frustration. She came out of her closet which was the size of my room, maybe even bigger and threw some clothes at me.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bathroom to get changed. I was a little shocked at the clothes that Alice had given me, they were inappropriate at the least but I shook it off reminding myself that I would be getting changed again before I see Edward. I tied my hair up in a simple pony tail and brushed my teeth, I suppose we would, I mean I would be getting breakfast when we went out.

I exited the bathroom and saw an awaiting Alice with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Finally, I thought you would never come out" she huffed in frustration. She grabbed me by the hand and basically ran me down to her car and threw me in.

For once I was actually excited to go shopping with Alice but that was only because I was shopping to look good, no great for Edward.

**EPOV**

"Edward, please reconsider! You fit in so well here and you can have everything you want if you stay" Aro begged.

I smiled, he had no chance of convincing me to stay. I had waited for this day for far too long and I would never stay when the alternative is much better. Bella. The woman I love, the woman that has made me feel these almost impossible feelings. I have waited far too long that just the thought of staying here a second longer nearly drove me to insanity.

"Aro, we talked about this." he was still holding onto the idea that I would stay.

"Yes but I was hoping you would come to your senses before this moment" he added an irritated sigh at the end of his remark.

"I have served my time here and now I want to leave" I said almost impatiently, I really wanted to leave, I already had so much time to spend on the plane that it would be torture so I didn't want to waste any time talking or arguing with Aro.

"Please respect my decision to leave" I added.

"fine but please do feel free to visit anytime Edward" he said in a polite tone. He was letting this go too easily and his thoughts were of something widely off topic however I didn't have time to dwell on his odd behaviour, he was letting me go and I wanted to see Bella.

I didn't shake his hand, I simply smile and offered my thanks before fleeing the god forbidden place. I was unable to hold in my excitement as I ran at vampire speed towards a car parked not far from me.

I didn't have time to feel sorry for the person whom car I was stealing instead I drove away as fast as possible, eager to get away from this city and to the nearest airport. The drive was quick, much to my pleasure and filled with sweet thought of my Bella, my sweet, beautiful, innocent, brave, stubborn, gorgeous Bella.

I parked the car in the middle of the airport car park and didn't even car if it was legal or not I was just focusing on keeping on my speed as human as possible but it was turning out harder than I thought as I jogged into the airport and straight up to the service desk.

"One ticket to Phoenix Arizona please" I said in a rushed tone.

The service woman was silent as she went through here computer.

"Umm when would you like the ticket for?" she asked in what she thought was a seductive tone.

'_hmm I hope he's not leaving straight away, I could certainly accommodate him for a while' _I shuddered at the vulgar thoughts that her mind was conjuring up.

"Straight away, when's the next flight?" I asked her impatiently.

"Umm" she typed in some more information then looked up at me with a fake smile on her face.

"The next flight is in two hours but i'm afraid there are only first class tickets left" she said and flipped her hair over one shoulder trying to expose more skin.

"That's fine" I said and handed her a gold credit card.

She seemed shocked for a while but then she actually did her job and gave me a ticket.

I sat in a plastic chair as I waited for my flight to board. My leg was unconsciously bouncing up and down as I waited impatiently for the announcement that would have me finally leaving this place and on my way to my sweet Bella.

"Hi" I looked up to see a woman around the age of twenty three looking down at me.

I nodded my head in response and she smiled.

"Is this seat taken" she pointed to the seat next to me. Was she kidding? There were hundreds of unoccupied seats and she had to chose to sit next to me.

I contemplated being rude and telling her to go away but it wasn't in my nature so I just shook my head and answered.

"Not at all" her smiled brightened at that and she took her seat and she didn't even bother to adjust her skirt when it rid up as she sat down.

'_Maybe if I give him a preview he will want to see the whole show' _she thought and I was repulsed, I didn't even want to see the opening credits.

"I'm Cassandra" she purred and held her hand out for me to shake.

Again not wanting to be rude I took her hand and shook it.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" she flirted, it wasn't doing her any good.

"Edward" I answered simply.

"Well Edward, are you from around here?" what kind of question is that to ask to a person at an airport?

'_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes' _she chanted in her head.

I decided to get rid of her.

"No, i'm actually on my way back home to my girlfriend" I said.

'_Girlfriend? Hmm well I wont tell if you don't' _she thought and I shuddered again at the vulgar thoughts that her mind had created.

"Oh, and where exactly is home?" she said dismissing the comment about a girlfriend.

"America" I didn't want to encourage the conversation so I kept my responses limited.

"I love Americans" she said in what was supposed to be a seductive voice, I mentally rolled my eyes at her.

"You would like my girlfriend then, she is truly wonderful" I wanted to press the matter of my girlfriend so she would leave me alone but she just wasn't getting it.

"Really? I hear that Italian woman are better than American woman" she said and I raised my eyebrows at the fact that she was Italian and she didn't even hold one tenth, no one hundredth of the attraction that had towards Bella. Not that Italian women weren't beautiful but I love Bella and it didn't matter what nationality she was it would always be that way.

"No, I prefer American women" I answered simply.

"Well you never know, there might be someone special right in front of you and you were just missing her" she battered her eyelashes and I fought the urge to run.

"No" my answer didn't really make sense but she didn't seem to notice.

"Is she really that good?" she asked almost disgusted.

'_No American can be better than me!' _she thought and I felt like laughing at her.

"Even better" I answered with a slight smile on my face that was always present when I talked or thought about Bella.

"Do you love her?" She asked and I looked at her in shock. She didn't know me so what right did she have to ask that question?

"Excuse me?" I asked as if I didn't hear her but I heard her loud and clear.

"Do you love her?" she said more slowly as if I was mentally challenged.

"More than anything" my feelings were more stronger than that but she didn't need to know that.

"She's a lucky girl" I liked this women when she wasn't throwing herself at me so I gave her a smile in return.

"No" I said "i'm the lucky man" I added and my smile widened.

"Flight 362 to Phoenix Arizona America boarding now" the voice over the louder speaker said in a strong Italian accent and I quickly jumped to my feet.

"It was nice meeting you Cassandra but my flight is about to board" I said as I held out my hand for her to shake. She took my hand lightly and whished me luck with my girlfriend and I walked away after giving her one last smile.

She was a nice woman when she wasn't trying to seduce me.

I boarded the plane without any dilemmas and sat down in my seat waiting for the plane to take off. With several hours ahead of me I allowed my mind to wander, which probably wasn't a good idea.

I was worried why Aro had let me go so easily and why his thought were down a completely different track when he was bidding me farewell, it was like he was hiding something from me.

Aro was a tactful man and I know that he would never let me go so easily without a second motive but I had no idea what that motive was. I had no idea if he was planning something or if he was truly genuine about letting me go. I know the latter excuse was false beyond reason, a year with Aro has taught me that I could never trust him, he was to scheming and that was proven when he let Bella go and then sent Demetri after her to kill her.

I clenched my teeth at the memory of betrayal and at the chance of ever being betrayed again. I would have to ask Alice to keep a close eye on Aro.

I tried to push Aro out of my thoughts for the remainder of the flight and surprisingly it wasn't that difficult to do because of the excitement surging through me at the thought of seeing Bella again.

"We are now landing so please secure your seatbelts and we apologise for any turbulence you may experience" the voice over the speaker said and although I didn't need it I fastened my seat belt anyway.

I was basically bouncing in excitement when the plane finally landed and was the first to get off the plane.

After I was passed through security I quickly made my way over to the pay phone and dialled Carlisles number.

It rang twice when I heard Carlisle pick up.

"Dr Cullen speaking" he stated and I almost sighed in rejoice at the sound of his voice, I had been deprived of my family for too long.

"Carlisle" I sighed out.

"Edward" he exclaimed and I smiled at the sound of relief in his voice.

"Where are you?" he asked me.

"Phoenix airport, I just landed, what is Bella's address?" I asked and Carlisle didn't respond straight away and I started to get worried.

"I'm sorry Edward but we had no way of contacting you" Carlisle finally replied. What did that mean? had something happened to Bella?

"What do you mean Carlisle?" I asked frantically and he seemed to pick up on my worried tone.

"Everything is fine Edward" he reassure me and I immediately relaxed "It's just, i'm sorry that this is going to cause some delay" he said and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Delay?" I asked him.

"Bella moved to Forks to live with her father" he said and I sighed in relief, she was ok.

"I suppose I will hire a car and drive down there then" I said and then smiled at the thought of seeing Bella. Sure it would mean a delay but as long as she was ok then everything is fine.

Carlisle whished me luck and I made my way over to the rental cars desk and rented out a car. I was beyond grateful for my family staying with Bella.

It has been a while since I have been to Forks and it seemed like the perfect place for me to reunite with Bella.

* * *

**So sorry that I have to stop there but I want Edwards and Bella's reunion to be a chapter of its own. I liked that this chapter is much happier than the usual ones and I really hope you like it to.**

**I cannot thank my reviewers enough. A special thanks go out to my anonymous readers and the fact that some of you actually told your friends about this, I wish you weren't anonymous so I could thank you separately but I guess this will have to do. THANKYOU!!!!**

**Please review!!!!**

**AHH you guys rock, I actually didn't expect to get to 100 but you guys proved me wrong!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**BPOV**

That was one of the longest shopping trips in the history of the world.

Alice called the boys out to get the shopping bags even though she was more than capable of carrying the car little known a couple of shopping bags, ok so maybe I was exaggerating the couple bit. I wouldn't be surprised if Emmett and all his vampire strength could handle the amount of bags that Alice had obtained by dragging me to every store possible.

Trust me I am not dramatizing anything. But the bright side of shopping for seven hours if that there is only five hours left until Edward arrives!

I got out of the car as Emmett and Jasper lifted the bags out of the back of the car. I let out a loud yawn and Emmett burst out laughing.

"Gees Alice, she can barely stand up! How much shopping did you guys do?" Emmett said still laughing at my expense.

"No more than usual" Alice replied nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes at her and made my way up the front steps, I didn't bother to ask if they needed help because they had it covered and I would probably faint of exhaustion if a picked up a single bag.

I walked into the house through the door that the boys had left open and plopped down on the couch in the living room and let another yawn out.

"Oh Bella you look exhausted" I heard Esme say and I turned in my seat to see her standing behind me.

"I am" I yawned out.

"Why don't you get some sleep" she said as she reached down to take my hand and then pulled me up.

"But Edward-" she cut me off.

"Don't worry about that Bella, i'm sure Alice will have you up in time to get you ready for Edwards arrival" she said sweetly and I mustered up the best smile I could manage.

"Thankyou" I said and then made my way up the stairs to the awaiting bed.

I fell asleep almost immediately with thoughts of Edward turning into dreams.

_I was walking down the beach at La Push, Jacob is usually with me when i'm down here but he wasn't here today._

_I picked up a rock and threw it into the water, I watched the ripples in the water until they disappeared. I bent down to pick up another rock so I could repeat the process but I heard something behind me._

_I turned around and was faced with the woods that lined the beach, I couldn't see anyone though._

"_Hello?" I don't know why my voice was trembling but I just brushed that off._

_I heard the rustles of shrubs and I took a couple of steps back._

"_Bella?" I knew that voice._

_Jacob stepped out of the woods and I sighed in relief._

"_Jacob" I breathed out and started to walk towards him. But he started shaking violently._

"_Jacob" I said more urgently and started to walk faster._

_I kept walking faster but a voice stopped me._

"_Bella!" I knew that voice, although I hadn't heard it in a year I knew it anywhere. I looked to my side and there stood Edward._

_He looked pained though, scared even. I have never seen him so worried before._

"_Bella run!" it was Jacob that said this and I looked towards him to see him walking over to me._

_He was right in front of me and I could hear Edward growling._

"_Stay away from her" Edward hissed out._

_I looked back at Edward to see him glaring at Jacob._

"_Edward?" I said and started to walk towards him but Jacob grabbed my arm and I started shaking, I don't know why but I looked at Jacob to tell him to let me go but I realized that he was reason I was shaking._

_The hand that was holding my arm was shaking me but he wasn't doing it intentionally, no he was shaking so much it was like he was just a blur._

_It all happened in a second. Edward was shouting, I was screaming and Jacob was letting out a pained roar as he exploded into a bear like a animal, a giant wolf even._

_I fell to the ground as Edward and the wolf Jacob lunged at each other._

"NO!" I screamed as I shot up in bed. I was breathing in gasps and I was sweating.

I took in my surroundings and let out a relieved sigh. It was just a dream, it was just a dream!

"Bella?" I looked to my side to see Alice sitting on the bed next to me.

"Are you ok?" she asked me and I numbly nodded my head.

Alice seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk about so she brought up a subject that could cheer me up in the darkest of times.

"Edward will be here in just over an hour" she said in an excited tone and I smiled an almost painful smile.

"You should get ready" she said and I shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get in the shower. I heard laughing and she called through the door that she would leave the clothes on the bed.

I undressed and turned the water on.

I rejoiced in the feeling of the water running over my body but then the dream came back to me.

Was it supposed to have some sort of meaning?

I hadn't seen Jake in weeks, he keeps avoiding me and every time I called his dad said he was either out or he was unwell.

I went down there, Alice didn't want me going but I went anyway. He wasn't at home but as I was driving through the reservation I saw him with that gang he was telling me about. It was all very confusing, Jake was scared of that gang and now he was apart of it?

I followed him but he disappeared into the woods and I lost him. Alice and the rest of the Cullen's try to get me to stay away from the reservation, I have a feeling they know something but they aren't telling me and it is frustrating the hell out of me.

I turned the water off with a frustrated sigh and wrapped the towel around my body. I stepped out of the bathroom to see the dress Alice brought me lying on the bed. It was nice, not to formal but not to casual either.

I got dressed and wrapped my hair up in a towel go it wouldn't wet my dress. Alice came in the second I was dressed and sat me down to start doing my hair and apply a little make up.

"Alice" I whined and she just sighed.

"I'm almost done Bella" she said.

I let her do her thing, she would occasionally do this to me but my impatience would usually get the better of me and I would make up some lame excuse, like an extended toilet trip.

"How long?" I asked impatiently.

She laughed at me.

"He's just about to pull up" she giggled.

"What?!" I shouted and jumped up, Alice just laughed at me but I didn't take notice I just threw the bedroom door open and ran down the hall way.

I basically flew down the stairs and threw the front door open. A foreign car was just pulling up in front of the house and I watched as the man I live for stepped out of the car.

I was in some sort of trance, I couldn't move, I could hardly breath. He's home, he's really here, he came back just like he said he would.

He walked forward never breaking his eye contact with mine. I might have been smiling, I don't really know but he had the biggest smile on his.

He stopped at the bottom of the steps, whereas I was still at the top.

"Bella" he breathed out. That did it, every single happy emotion in the world overwhelmed me at that moment and I felt every little thing in that moment.

I flung myself at him, knowing that he would catch me, and he didn't disappoint, he caught me around the waist and hugged me to him. My arms were around his neck and if he were human he would probably die from lack of air.

He twirled me around and I laughed at the care free feeling coursing through me.

He put me down on the ground and cupped my cheeks in either one of his hands while I kept my arms around his neck. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

Of course the Cullen's all had the same eyes but they didn't have the ones a longed for, needed. I looked into his golden eyes and felt at home.

He brought his face down to mine and pressed his lips against mine. He treated me like glass, like as if one wrong twitch of his finger could kill me, which was exactly the case but Edward treated me with more care than any other.

Nothing could compare to the feeling of kissing Edward, I don't think I could even describe it, it was way too perfect to put into words.

He lifted me off the ground so I didn't have to reach up so far to kiss him. It felt weird just hanging in his arms so I swang my legs up and wrapped them around his waist while I continued to kiss him with so much force and passion that I didn't even think I was capable of.

I ignored the figures that were emerging from the house behind us and kept on kissing Edward with all my might and he eagerly returned it.

He finally pulled away to look into my eyes and although i'm sure he didn't need it he was gasping for air just like I was.

I heard a deep chuckle from behind us and Edward looked over my shoulder and smiled. I turned my head slightly to see the whole Cullen family standing on the porch with huge smiles on their faces.

"What's up little bro?" Emmett said in his booming voice.

"Again, leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment" I heard Alice mumble and I giggled which caused Edward to look back at me with a dazzling smile.

I put my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my touch.

"I missed you so much" I whispered but i'm sure everyone heard it.

He looked into my eyes and they were smouldering, I just couldn't look away.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you" he breathed out and I gave him a small smile.

"Oh I think I have an idea" I said with a small laugh and he let out a small chuckle.

He placed a soft kiss on my lips and then engulfed me in a hug, he showed no signs of ever letting me go. I didn't care one bit, he could hold on for me forever and it still wouldn't be long enough!

After a long time he pulled back and looked over my shoulder again.

"I cant thankyou enough for staying with her" Edward said in a tone that was just above a whisper.

I felt someone approach us but I was too busy looking at Edward to turn to see who it was. Edward put me down and held me close to his side, it was Carlisle who approached and he was standing in front of Edward and me.

Carlisle put a hand on Edwards shoulder.

"She's family, we wouldn't have it another way" he said as he gave me a smile. Edward squeezed my waist a bit and he smiled at Carlisle.

"Besides, Bella kept us well amused" Emmett said in his booming voice. Alice glared at him and the rest of the Cullen's rolled their eyes while Edward laughed.

"I bet she did" he said as he looked down to me and smiled.

**EPOV**

I kept her tightly by my side, as tight as I could without harming her. I wasn't about to let her go and I had no intentions of that ever happening.

Nothing can describe the feeling I felt when I saw Bella at the top of the stairs, I wanted to run to her and pick her up and never let her go but I couldn't even move. Just seeing her sent me into some sort of bodily coma and all I could do is take in the sight of her.

I was memorising her face, humans change so quickly, but much to my surprise and pleasure the only thing that had changed in Bella was the length of her hair which was slightly longer.

Luckily I managed to shake off my immobility to catch Bella as she threw herself at me.

She was perfect, absolutely wonderful and I thanked my family for staying with her.

That last thought brought me to realisation that my family were here, it was hard to remain focused when I looked into Bella's eyes and I remember the joke Emmett made about Bella keeping them entertained.

"Edward" I turned to look at Esme whom had approached me, I smiled at my mother.

"Esme" I breathed out as I embraced her, but never letting go of Bella, no I would never let that happen.

Esme returned the embrace and dried sobbed into the crook of my neck.

"It s ok Esme, i'm home and i'm never leaving again" I whispered to her knowing very well that everyone heard it, including Bella because she was so close to my side.

Esme pulled back and looked at me with a mixture of emotions in her eyes

'_I missed you so much Edward' _she thought to me, probably not trusting her voice.

"As I have missed you" I told her with a small smile.

I looked over Esme's shoulder to the rest of my family and smiled.

"I have missed you all" I said to them. Jasper smiled at me, Alice bounced up and down, Rosalie smiled slightly, and Emmett grinned an impossibly huge grin which I had to laugh at.

I looked back down to Bella and kissed her on the forehead. Which caused an amazing blush to form on her cheeks. Emmett boomed out laughter and Bella glared at him.

I laughed softly as she reminded me of a kitten who thought it was a tiger.

She turned back to me and threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight which I eagerly responded by wrapping my arms back around her.

She pulled herself up so that she was on her tip toes and snuggled her face into the crook of my neck and I buried my faced into her strawberry smelling hair.

She turned her face and pressed her lips against my throat.

"I'm so glad your back" she whispered to me and I held her tighter.

"So am I" I replied and I felt her smile against my neck.

As much as I didn't want to I had to talk to Alice, I had to know if Aro was planning anything.

I looked over to Alice and she still had a smile on her face but it was a charade.

She seemed to know what I wanted but she knew that now wasn't the time to discuss it.

'_Later' _she thought.

Later? That means that there is something to discuss. Has she seen something? Has Aro got something planned?

I pushed those worries away, for now all that mattered was Bella and the fact that I am finally with her. I wouldn't let Aro ruin this moment.

* * *

**Ok, i'm terribly sorry for the short chapter but I hope you like it anyway.**

**I'm so happy with my reviewers, you have no idea how happy you guys make me!!**

**Again, thankyou to my anonymous reviewers, I wish I could thank you separately but I hope this will do just the same.**

**Anyone want to guess what Aro has planned, or why Jacob is avoiding Bella?**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**


	17. win a date with edward cullen

Sorry guys I know its taken forever for me to update and i'm really sorry for that especially because out of all my stories this is the one that gets the most hits and reviews (which is nothing compared to other stories, I know but I still don't like to let you guys down).

School has started up again and senior year takes a lot of work than I ever thought it would.

But for those who like all human stories, which I doubt you do because this is a vampire story but I have posted a new story. Don't get angry I wrote the story for a contest ages ago and when I finished it was too long so I spilt it up and posted it.

Give it a go please! Anyway I will try and update soon but its harder than I thought to write chapters where Edward and Bella are together because its really hard to interpret the strong emotions that the characters are feeling.

Anyway please check out my other stories and my new one if your into those kinds of stories and pretty please leave a review J

Kate7711.

summary:

**WIN A DATE WITH EDWARD CULLEN! Every girls dream and one dream comes true for Isabella Swan when she wins a contest to have a date with hollywoods most famous actor, Edward Cullen. Will there be love? AH/ LEMONS BxE!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**Its been so long since an update so heres a recap.**

* * *

_**previously**_

_She turned her face and pressed her lips against my throat._

"_I'm so glad your back" she whispered to me and I held her tighter._

"_So am I" I replied and I felt her smile against my neck._

_As much as I didn't want to I had to talk to Alice, I had to know if Aro was planning anything._

_I looked over to Alice and she still had a smile on her face but it was a charade._

_She seemed to know what I wanted but she knew that now wasn't the time to discuss it._

'Later'_ she thought._

_Later? That means that there is something to discuss. Has she seen something? Has Aro got something planned?_

_I pushed those worries away, for now all that mattered was Bella and the fact that I am finally with her. I wouldn't let Aro ruin this moment._

**BPOV**

After everyone welcomed Edward back home, I finally got some alone time with him. I took Edward up to the third floor and into the room I usually stayed in when I slept over at the Cullen's, apparently it was Edwards old bedroom when the Cullen's used to live in Forks.

Edward still hadn't let go of me, not that I was complaining. I literally think I would break down if Edward let me go, I know i'm being dramatic but being separated from the man you love for a whole year and then finally being reunited with I never did want him to stop holding me.

"You look gorgeous" Edward whispered in my ear as he sat with me on the bed. I hadn't made the bed, which wasn't like me at all. Making the bed was usually the first thing I did in the morning after I wake up but with the excitement of Edward returning home I abandoned the habit of making the bed.

I quickly glanced down at the dress that Alice had bought me, specially for today.

"Alice did a great job at picking out the dress" I commented and looked up to see Edward rolling his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Silly Bella, I wasn't talking about the dress." he touched the tip of my nose with his pointer finger.

"I was talking about you" he added as he looked into my eyes, my soul.

I blushed, which wasn't uncommon but nevertheless it was still embarrassing to be prone to blushing.

Edward lightly stroked my cheek.

"I missed that so much" he referred to my blushing and now it was my turn to roll my eyes which Edward didn't miss.

"Your insanely gorgeous, Isabella. Can you possibly not see that?" he asked exasperated.

I rolled my eyes again. "how can I be described as gorgeous when your right in front of me?" I said lightly. I didn't see myself as pretty but I suppose other people could but if I was with Edward people would immediately see my flaws and I would have no hope of being described as gorgeous, not when they had Edward to compare me to.

"I'm nothing compared to you" he told me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I laughed at impossible words he spoke.

"I think you got it in reverse" I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"What am I am going to do with you Isabella" he said in an amused tone and I laughed at him.

I watched him intently. The way his lips moved when he spoke my name and how it rolled off his tongue perfectly. The way his lips twitched trying to fight a smile at one of my ridiculous comments and how he rose his eyebrows in one fluid movement in times of doubt or scepticism.

I reached up to stroke his cheek, I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It was hard and freezing cold but as smooth as silk. I watched my hand as it stroked his cheek and when I looked back at Edward I saw that he was already looking at me, staring right into my eyes.

"I don't know how I even survived without you" I told him truthfully and he gave me a small smile.

"We don't have to worry about that any more Bella. I'm here and I will never leave you again." he told me and I sighed and leaned down to rest my head against his chest. He pulled us down so that we were lying down and it was much more comfortable.

Edward stroked my hair as my head still laid on his chest and I sighed in content and pure bliss.

"You promise?" I had no reason to doubt Edward but I wanted, no needed, to know that my insecurities were false and besides, I needed to hear his voice to remind me that I wasn't dreaming.

He sat up a bit and I moved my head to look at him and he took my face in his hands and looked straight into my eyes.

"Listen to me Isabella, nothing, I repeat nothing, will ever change the way I feel about you and when I say that I will never leave you, I mean it will all my heart. I don't think that even I could survive if I was deprived of you for any longer." he told me fiercely, his eyes on fire.

"I love you" I whispered. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine.

The kiss was short but yet filled with all the emotions in the world.

Happiness of our reunion.

Sadness of ever having to be apart in the first place.

Anger for being kept apart for so long.

Lust for never have feeling this way before.

But most of all love, the love was the strongest of them all and also the most reassuring.

Edward will never be taken from me again, neither him or I would allow it.

"I love you too" he whispered back as he laid us back down and I rested my head against his chest again. I couldn't hear his heart so I concentrated on his breathing.

I slipped, for the first time in so long, into a peaceful slumber.

**EPOV**

I let Bella sleep in my arms and when I noticed the goose bumps that had risen on her arms I pulled the blankets up and wrapped them around her fragile body.

She sighed unconsciously at my gesture and snuggled in closer to my side.

Nothing could compare to the happiness I felt at this moment. There was however the small nagging in the back of my head that I still needed to discuss Aro with the rest of my family, especially Alice.

"_Edward?" _it was easy now, even after being away for so long, to distinguish the mental voices of my family, mostly because the voices sounded remarkably similar to their actual voice.

I didn't want to leave Bella but I really did need to talk to Alice and by the sounds of it, she needed to talk to me too.

I swiftly but also gently and soundlessly slid off of the bed and took one last fleeting glance at Bella before I begrudgingly exited the room.

The whole family was in the dinning room, sitting at the table that we only used for family meetings.

It was unusually quiet, even the thoughts were either non existent or very scarce. This worried me a lot.

I turned to Alice first, knowing that she would hold most of the answers that I needed for my questions.

I decided to sum it all up in one question, it was easier than asking small questions and then having to add them all up at the end.

"What do you see?" if possible the room and the thoughts of those occupying it went even quieter and this worried me to no end.

Alice looked at me with almost pained eyes.

I could feel Jasper trying to lighten the tense mood but it yet to have an affect on me.

"Aro found out about Bella" Alice whispered.

Before I could even begin to ask Alice more, Rosalie's temper got the better of her.

"Edward how could you be so stupid?! You know what happens when humans find out about our existence, you should of just left her alone but now you have endangered us all and not to mention, condemned Bella!" she shouted at me not only vocally but mentally as well and I cringed at the truthfulness of her words.

"Rosalie, now is not the time" Carlisle said in his calm voice and Rosalie continued to scowl at me.

"How?" I asked Alice. I ran through the possible ways that Aro could of found out about Bella knowing what we were. Even after the attack in Volterra it was hard to determine that we were vampires, only those who were either superstitious or very observant would pick up on the fact that we were a myth that was in fact reality.

The question was more than that, how did Aro find out that I was still with Bella? How the hell did he know all this?

Alice looked troubled, she always looked that way when she didn't know the answer to a question and I let out a frustrated sigh as the hopes of my questions being answered vanished.

"I don't know" Alice answered anyway and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"How long?" I muttered as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Two days" Alice whispered her replied and I pinched the bridge of my nose harder hoping to take away the frustration.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know" this wasn't a good sign, especially when Alice was the one that answered my question.

* * *

So sorry for the delay and so sorry for the shortness.

School is driving me crazy but I have tried to prioritise myself a bit more so I can spend more time writing.

I really hope you like this chapter.

Sorry for the drama, I write better when the story is dramatic.

**Please review.**

**Please check out my other stories!**


	19. on hold

I have bad news. I have hardly anytime for anything and I am severely lacking motivation for this story. I'm not stopping this story all together but I am putting it on hold until I am motivated or I am persuaded into continuing.

I'm sure it wont be missed that much, after all I only got two reviews last chapter. I'm sorry to those who like my story but until I am motivated or persuaded into continuing, I will be putting this story on hold.

Ps: thanks to the two people that reviewed.

My other stories will still be continuing.

Sorry!


End file.
